The Warrior's Way
by dark-angel-yuna
Summary: A young man leaves his home. A young girl's life changes drastically. Four smooth round stones. What will happen? chapter 17 up! Maiming and otherwise being injured. Find out what happens... pathetic, i know...
1. A Brief History

Author's Note: DAY here. This is my first LOD fic, so I don't know how well this is going to go over, but I'm going to keep writing this even if I don't get many reviews. Besides, I already have the first bit written, so I'll just keep posting it periodically. Oh, and another thing, this fic is a little different from most, so I'm gonna make the first chapter a brief overview of the history of Endiness . . .  
  
**Disclaimer**: No folks, I don't own the places, characters, history, plot etc, etc, of the game LOD. Or any other brand name, for that matter, if I use any later. Other history and OC's are mine, so please don't steal them, or else I will get very mad, k.  
  
  
  
Endiness - A Brief History  
  
Long, long ago, in another age, the Creator, Soa, sowed the seed of the Divine Tree. The tree sprouted and grew tall, a symbol of the gods on Endiness. The tree produced fruit, 108 different kinds for 108 different forms of life. Gigantos came from the 98th fruit, Minintos from the 99th. Dragons sprouted from the 105th followed by Humans from the 106th and Winglies from the 107th. But still the 108th fruit didn't hatch. The Winglies thought themselves dominant over all other forms of life, being the last of the life forms to be born. They enslaved Humans, and all other forms of life. But they did not rebel; there was no one to lead them.  
  
But some Humans, who made their home in the northernmost reaches of Endiness, far more north than even Mille Sesseu, escaped the reaches of the Winglies. They had mages, powerful in magic, as were the Winglies, who were able to fight against the Winglies were no others could. And so the people of Valandia lived apart from the Winglies, and indeed, apart from the rest of the world. Time passed, and as the people of Valandia watched their enslaved race suffer and die under the Winglies, a voice was heard. The voice of one of the northern mages, Artifices, as they were called among their people, spoke up. He said that they should aid their fellow Humans. He was quickly and quietly silenced, though, through threat of punishment and exile. But the Valandians heard the cries of Brana Selpho and quickly rallied to his cause. So the King of Valandia had no choice but to let his Artifices lead the people against the Winglies.  
  
The Winglies were surprised by the attack from the Humans of the north. Even though the Valandians were greatly outnumbered by the numerous Winglies, the Artifices led a spectacular series of assaults. The Artifices, led by Brana Selpho, seemed invincible. There seemed to be nothing that the Winglies could do against them, not even the most powerful, Melbu Frahma. It became clear that the Winglies could not win this fight without losing a great deal many more men than they were willing to lose, nor could the Humans win, for they were just too few in number.  
  
The Ruling Council of the Winglies debated over what they would do with the meddlesome Humans that refused to back off and would not be enslaved. It was finally decided that 6 of the most powerful Wingly mages would cause a mountain range to spring up from the earth, one so high that it was covered in snow all year, and was impossible to pass. Then the 6 would sacrifice themselves so their souls would act as guardians across the range for eternity. It was done, the Valandians forced back across the line of where the range would pass, then the mages stepped forward and cast a spell as one. The ground seemed to erupt, and the range known now as the Impassable Breaks was born. It is legend that if someone was to pass into the heights of the Breaks, they would confront the Guardians. If worthy, the Guardians would let a Wingly pass, but Humans would never be allowed to pass. So says the legend . . .  
  
And so the Valandians were exiled by the Winglies, and still the 108th fruit did not hatch. Time passed, and the Ruling Council began to become worried. If it took the last fruit this long to bring forth life, then surely it must be something that was powerful enough to obliterate the Winglies altogether. The Winglies did not want to lose their power, so the Council decided on a plan of action. They would separate the body of the fruit from its soul, imprisoning the body as a moon in the sky, and the soul in an orb given to the most powerful of Winglies, Melbu Frahma. The soul of the 108th fruit gave Melbu Frahma more power than he had ever imagined, and slowly the power started to corrupt him. Slowly, he started to take full control of the Ruling Council until it was a council no more, but became the Ruling Melbu Frahma.  
  
At the same time, and man, a slave, named Diaz dreamed of freedom. Not just the passing daydreams that every Human had, but real, possible dreams. He cried out, much as Brana Selpho had for the Valandians, but not just Humans responded to his plea. The Dragons had heard as well. They had managed to escape capture, as had the northern Men, but they were far too few in number to do anything about the destruction they saw all around them. 7 Dragons sacrificed themselves to the cause of the Humans. Each of them gave their spirit to one Human that was worthy to wield it, and in doing so, died themselves. But as they couldn't live to see who was given the spirit, they put a little bit of their consciousness into the spirit, letting only those found worthy by that Dragon wield the power that the Dragon had had. Each Dragon thought that something different was the source of all power, so each had different ideas of what the ideal fighter for justice would be, and so their spirits all chose different people . . .  
  
The Dragon Knights, also known as Dragoons, led the rebellion side by side with Diaz. And the Winglies found that this time, they could not defeat their adversary. The Red-Eye Dragoon, Dragon Knight of Fire, Zeig Feld, defeated Melbu Frahma in the final battle of the Dragon Campaign, as the rebellion would be known. He smashed Frahma's orb of power, releasing the soul of the 108th fruit, but drastically weakening his powers. And so he was able to impale the Wingly upon his sword. However, in the moment before his death, Frahma cast a petrification spell upon the gallant Dragoon, and sent his soul into the very essence of the Red-Eye Dragon's spirit, to be freed when called upon again.  
  
The Humans won the day; the Winglies' number was reduced drastically by the epic war, and were exiled. Having no need for heroes, the Dragon's spirits quieted until they were needed again, and the only Dragon Knight who survived disappeared. And there had been no sign of the Valandians since their exile to the far north.  
  
11,000 years passed. A legend had been born. Some called it old wives tales, but others knew it to be true. It was said that every 108 years a Moon Child was born to the earth to give it holy bliss. But every 108 years, that Child was destroyed by a devil called the Black Monster. And the spirits of the Dragons that had been sacrificed so long ago were reawakened. The new Dragoons unraveled the mystery surrounding the legend. The Moon Child was actually the soul of the 108th fruit born into a Human. The Black Monster was Rose, the surviving member of the original 7 Dragoons. She killed the Moon Children because when they would come of age, they would find a way to the Moon that Never Sets, the body of the 108th fruit, and be reborn into the Virage Embryo, God of Destruction who would ravage the world and destroy all life. The Divine Dragon, who the Winglies had imprisoned long ago, broke free of his bonds, was slain and had his soul extracted, making another Dragoon Spirit. Yet the Moon Child managed to reach the Moon that Never Sets, and the Virage Embryo was born. But before it could fully grow, the Dragoons killed it, and saved the world from destruction, and once again, the Dragoon Spirits passed out of knowledge. And still the Valandians had been forgotten and unheard from since their exile . . .  
  
Over 5,000 years passed, but the world hadn't changed much since the last Coming of the Dragoons. Geographically and technology-wise, that is. After the last Coming, there was more acceptance of the Winglies, and other species too, but still the Gigantos returned to self-proclaimed exile, and the Minintos lived in small communities by themselves. Through thousands of years of breeding between Men and Winglies, the Winglies of this age did not always have the platinum hair and maroon eyes of their ancestors. Indeed, such a thing now was a rarity. But Humans remained unchanged. They had not the magic or the gift of flight, as the Winglies did. The lifespan of the Winglies was reduced to the same as that of Men. Yet still the Winglies retained their culture.  
  
There are several towns and villages across Endiness that still only allow Winglies inhabitants. Most of them are situated on some sort of ground that is holy to the Winglies. For they alone still worship the gods of old. For the rest of the population, Soa was just a name to curse when something goes wrong. Yet despite ridicule, the Winglies still retained their faith. And the Valandians seemed to have passed out of all knowledge . . .  
  
20 years before, black demons came from another world, another existence, trying to kill off all that was good in Endiness. It was called the Age of Turmoil, even though it lasted less than a year. They came, led by the Morgol, a being so strong in magic and swordsmanship that no one person could defeat it, to destroy all the Temples of the Winglies. The Temples to the Water God, the Fire God, the Thunder God and the Wind God all fell, yet the Shrine to the Archangel remained unharmed. That was due to the fact that a last gathering of the Guardians of the Temples, known as the Tahoan, stood and fought at the Final Battle. With the last alliance of Humans and other Wingly allies, the Tahoan led by Cinella Brightwing, the Humans led by Ando Ronora of Fletz, and the Winglies led by Jano Xanders, the force was strong enough to beat the demons once and for all. The combined strength of Cinella and Ando, bonded by love, was enough to finally vanquish the Morgol. But the Final Battle had its cost on the victors too. None of the Tahoan survives, and only a handful of the Humans and Winglies were left. Cinella and Ando both died fighting the Morgol. The only leader left was Jano. Yet Endiness was left to peace once again. But the Dragon spirits did not arise during this crisis. And the Valandians were still silent . . .  
  
But there are still some people who don't believe in accepting the other Races. They believe that their Race is the one to control Endiness, rather than all four working together to raise the world properly. But what people don't know is that times are changing, and there are few who can do anything about it . . .  
  
This is their story . . .  
  
Author's note: Okay, yeah, I know that's a bit boring for all of you LOD fans, but it's LOD history the way I interpreted it. And I added some stuff that becomes important to the story. Like the whole thing about the Valandians, well you'll see about that . . .  
  
Newayz, please review cuz I wanna know what ya think. And it will get better later, I promise . . . I just had to get the preliminary stuff outta the way.  
  
[edit] Whoops, forgot some stuff that gets important later. But I got it now, so if ya haven't read it, ya better go back and find out what ya missed, or ya might miss something later . . .  
  
[edit] I just realized I got one of the dates wrong . . .


	2. Sonari

Author's note: DAY here! First thing's first . . . thanx soooooooo much to all my readers. I have 6 reviews! *squeals* that's more than I've gotten on all my other stories combined! I luv you all! Sorry, one thing you will learn very quickly is that I (as in me, not in my stories) over use the word love. Get used to it. Newayz, onto answers for all your questions . . .  
  
I intend for this to be an involved, and a long, fic, and I've already got an idea for most of the major plot twists etc. which is why there's a lotta development in these first few chappies. A little action, but more character development, so hang with me, k. no, striker, even though this does take place 5,000 years after LOD, it's not gonna be a futuristic fic. I can't write those. My techie stuff always sucks. But think of it this way, how much did technology change between the dragon campaign and LOD? And that was 11,000 years. And as to having a story about Cinella and Ando, I wanted to put this up first and see how it did. Cuz if I didn't have anyone interested in this, then I would get even worse things for cinella and ando's story cuz there wouldn't be any dragoons in it.  
  
Ok, ranting over. Next chappie!  
  
  
  
Sonari  
  


  
_Why am I here? Why did I ever agree to come to this blasted Wingly town? Why can't Yani find somewhere else to enquire about those stupid stones? And why, for that matter, is he so bloody interested in them? They're just stones, after all._   Sonari thought.  
  
He wasn't happy. He raked a hand through his unruly sandy brown hair and sighed. They had been traveling for nearly six months now, Yani and himself, and explored all throughout these southern lands, at least this far south. Between his Shotel and Yani's throwing knives and short sword, they had felled every opponent that had dared to oppose them. Yet when Yani had found two unusual stones, perfectly round and smooth, one green and one red, he had insisted that they had run straight to the nearest Winglies town.  
  
"They are far too perfect to be natural, so must be, in some way, magical. You know that Winglies are the only ones in today's world who understand magic fully. Not even you know what these stones might be for." Sonari lowered his voice and mocked his friend, who he had lost in the press of the crowd up in the town. He had wandered to the outskirts of this exclusively Wingly town, Lahrin, it was called, knowing that he wouldn't be able to find Yani up there.  
  
_Great. I'm not just lost; I'm lost in a town full of Winglies . . ._   He complained to himself.  
  
He sat down on an outcrop of rocks and took out the stone that Yani had entrusted to his care. It was a good sized stone, much larger than any jewel he had ever seen, and gleamed blood red in the sun low on the horizon. The light bounced and twisted inside the stone in impossible ways, and it seemed to be glowing red in his hand. He clasped the stone tight in his fist and turned his hand over. He gazed at the mark on the back of his hand. His father had said that it was a birthmark, and that he had always had it, but Sonari thought that it looked more like a scar than anything. It covered most of the back of his hand and looked like 4 lines, crisscrossing and arranged like an 8 pointed star, was raised slightly above the level of his skin, and slightly pinker than the rest of his skin.  
  
He had never been anywhere this warm before. Once he and Yani had left Deningrad, the heat had become increasingly unbearable, and they had had to strip layer after layer of their clothing. Now they were in this town only about a day's journey south of Donau, but he felt like he was in the Death Frontier, which he had only heard stories about.  
  
He put the stone back in his pocket as a rock rolled down the hill and hit his boot. He glared up in the direction that the rock came from. A young Wingly boy of about 10 years was standing not far away with his hand over his mouth. He came running towards Sonari. Sonari smiled a sadistic little smile and chuckled softly. He could have some fun with this child. He pulled the hood of his long coat, a dark dull yellowish brown, over his head, making sure to hide any trace of his hair or hazel eyes. He took his Shotel out of his belt, and watched the sun's setting light glint along the curved blade. When he placed the bottom of the wooden shaft on the ground, he could have rivaled any Grim Reaper. He certainly looked the part . . .  
  
When the boy got close to Sonari, his eyes widened as if he had seen death itself. "I . . . I . . . I'm awfully sorry, S . . . S . . . Sir," the boy managed to stammer.  
  
"So you should be. Is it often that you hit newcomers to your town with rocks?"  
  
"No . . . no, of course not, but . . . but . . . I don't think we've every had people like you come before . . . ," the boy replied. "Sir," he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"So, just because I'm different you're allowed to throw rocks at me?"  
  
"I d . . . didn't mean to hit you, Sir."  
  
"I should bloody well hope not." But a simple apology wasn't enough for Sonari. He decided that he needed to teach a lesson to this idiotic Wingly boy.  
  
With speed and accuracy that only comes with years of training, Sonari took the handle of his Shotel and hooked it behind the boy's knees. With a deft pull, the boy's knees buckled, and he landed on his bottom on the ground. The boy suddenly found the wickedly curved tip of the blade at his neck. He consciously gulped so loud that Sonari could hear it.  
  
"I . . . I . . . won't do it again, Sir. I promise."  
  
"You'd better not." Sonari lifted his Shotel, and the boy was off like a rabbit. Sonari laughed wickedly, then flipped back his hood and shoved his Shotel back in his belt.  
  
_I hope he's learned his lesson. Stupid Wingly. The whole town will know what happened by nightfall. At least they'll leave me alone. The Gods know that I wouldn't be caught dead in friendly conversation with a Wingly. Maybe Yani can get his information quickly, and then we can get out of here . . .  _ Sonari mused to himself. He glanced back up at the town and noticed that the crowd had thinned. He started back towards Lahrin, hoping that he could find his friend now.  
  
  
  
Author's note: ok, there's character development on one of the four major characters. I know this chappie wasn't as long as my last one, but filler chappies and development chappies aren't gonna be as long as other ones. Yeah, and with every character I introduce into my story, they might just end up in my (a/n)s. and please read the next chapter, I know Sonari's not the nicest guy in the world, and he can be a bit scary, but the other characters are nicer, I promise.  
  
Sonari: It's not my fault I'm mean. Blame it on Lana. Honestly, that much stress . . .  
  
DAY: *clamps hand over Sonari's mouth* Shut up! They don't find out about Lana until chapter 6 or 7. Just keep your mouth shut will ya? Heh heh. Sorry about that, but hey, now you have a reason to keep reading, right? Don't forget to review, yeah?


	3. Rigana

Author's Note:  DAY here!  You guys kept reading!  *squeals* I guess I'll get over my excitement sometime . . . Until then, well, just keep reading anyway!  Okie, time to answer questions!

First off, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough, but the Shotel is sorta like a scythe.  I was trying to allude to that when I was comparing Sonari to the Grip Reaper.  The wooden shaft thingy (if that's even the right word . . . I forget . . .) comes up to about his shoulders, where the blade is attached.  The blade's got a gentle curve, and is only just over two feet long.  Basically, something you don't want a sadistic idiot threatening you with.

Sonari:  *scowls*  Watch your tongue.

DAY: You watch yours!  I'm the author, remember.  I can do whatever I want to you later.  *sticks out tongue*

Newayz, about Lana . . . Sonari wasn't supposed to say anything about Lana, so now you have to wait in suspense.  Mwahahahaha  (cue evil laugh)  And no, KOV, ya can't tell anyone about what happens later . . .  

Oh, and one more thing . . . Jar-jar my fav char in Star Wars, so, don't diss.  Das isst muy, muy, wude, ya?

Read on and enjoy!

Rigana 

Rigana sat at her desk shuffling papers around.  There hadn't been so many papers on her desk since, well . . . she didn't know when.  She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

_I hate paperwork.  I don't see why you have to read the whole paper, just to sign your name at the end.  It's kind of pointless when you think about it.  But, I suppose I have to read it through.  I remember the last time I didn't read it all the way through.  It was last year's Festival, actually.  We needed some food, so I ordered a bunch of stuff.  By the end, I was getting tired of reading all the papers, so I just signed without reading it.  And the whole town got overrun by pigs.  I mean, all I wanted was some pork chops!  I guess that's what I get.   _ Rigana thought to herself.

At 36, Rigana was one of the youngest mayors of Lahrin.  Ever.  The whole pig incident last year made some of the older folk doubt whether she was, in truth, a good mayor.  But with the support of Grandfather, she was able to rouse enough support to run for office again, and won.  Grandfather wasn't really her Grandfather, but everyone in Lahrin called him Grandfather anyway.  The only person in the whole town that he was actually related to was Sil-alia, the young Guardian-in-Training for the Shrine dedicated to Archangel in the forests surrounding the town.  And to show them that she could do something right, she decided to throw the grandest, most festive Festival ever.  And the papers on her desk were the result.

_Hm.   I wonder how Sil-alia's doing.  She's probably pacing around the house and annoying Grandfather to death_.   Rigana chuckled at the thought.

She ran her fingers through her jet-black hair that came down to just below her ears.  She swung her feet from off her desk and walked out into the open air.  Maybe she would check on Sil-alia, after all, the young Wingly was like a younger sister to her.  Perhaps it was because she had been such a close friend to her mother, before . . . 

_Well, there's no point in brooding about it.  She happy, and she's with her love, and they . . . they left Sil-alia an orphan, but she's had me and Grandfather to look after her.  And she's very strong.  And she never really knew her parents, so I suppose it makes the pain that much less to bear.  I really should stop thinking about this and start focusing on the Festival tonight._    Rigana mused.

She walked through the town, heading quickly towards the square.  She took a quick glance at Sil-alia's house as she passed, and she thought she saw a glimpse of the golden-haired warrior pacing around on the gentle slope of the roof.  She hoped that Sil-alia would calm down enough to actually be able to perform.

When Rigana reached the square, she sat down on an empty bench, and started absently smoothing out her knee length, black leather skirt.  A young Wingly man glided down out of the air to stand beside her and address her.

"Uh, Ma'am, there are a couple of Humans at the gates.  What should we do?  I mean, I know we have an open-door policy, but I don't think that they would appreciate the Festival tonight.  After all, it is about the reign and fall of the Winglies, right?" the young guard managed to stutter.

Rigana contemplated the problem for only a second.  There was nothing making the Humans come to the Festival.  It was their fault if they saw something they didn't want to see.  The town couldn't be held responsible.  And she couldn't endanger the town's peaceful and open-door status just for a couple of inconsiderate Humans.

"Warn them about the topic of the Festival tonight, then let them in.  Make sure you tell them not to go if they're going to cause trouble about it."

"Yes Ma'am."  The young guard flew back to his post.

Rigana sighed and her deep brown eyes stared back into her lap.  She had no idea how long she was sitting there, zoning out, thinking about all the problems the town had been having lately.  It had gotten worse ever since the Age of Turmoil ended.  Monsters and Demons had randomly attacked Lahrin, and sometimes the soldiers that had been sent to protect the town were hardly enough.  That was one of the reasons that the townsfolk were so relieved that Sil-alia had almost finished her training, and would soon become a Tahoan.  Her fighting skills rivaled any in the land.  But for the last year or so, the Demons had stopped coming.  That spooked both the citizens of the town and herself more than they wanted to admit.

She jumped about three miles when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  She turned around to find a man sitting behind her.  One she'd never seen before.  So, of course, she assumed it was one of the Humans the guard had come and told her about.  She looked at him more carefully now, noticing that he was a few years younger than her, around 30.  His shoulder length, dark red hair was held back from his face by a braided, brown leather band, and his eyes were light blue, and clear as a mountain spring.  We wore rather heavy clothing for this part of the world, and his skin was strangely pale, as if he hadn't been in the sun for months.  Yet his eyes drew her to him, they seemed to be sparkling with endless laughter that would keep of echoing, even if the man died.  Much like the way Sil-alia's eyes sparkled.

"You okay?"  To Rigana's surprise, the Man was the one to initiate conversation.  "You looked kinda like you were crying."

"No, I'm fine.  Just thinking . . ."

"Well, okay then, if you're sure."  There was silence for a few seconds.  "Well, I was wondering if there was any way that I could talk to the mayor, or leader, or whatever you call the top man in this town.  I need to talk to him about something . . ."

"Um, I guess you found her . . ."

Author's Note:  There ya have it.  Another one of the main characters.  But who's that guy?  Ok, that was a totally pointless question and totally easy if you've been reading carefully . . . 

Rigana:  I can't believe you put that in.

DAY:  What?

Rigana:  The whole pig incident.

DAY:  Oh.  It's not my fault.  You were the one who was thinking it.  And hey, it's the only humor in this fic so far, even if it is really weird.

Rigana:  *sulks*

DAY:  Aw, come on.  Don't be like that.  You're turning into Sonari.

Sonari:  *glares*  *sulks*

Geez, okay you guys.  End of chappie.  I better go regain control of my characters.  Don't forget to review!  And put any of your speculations about anything in your review.  I wanna see what you guys are thinking.  And don't forget to review (did I say that already?)


	4. Yani

Author's Note:  Yep, I been a busy ickle girly and got this chappie typed up quickly.  Go me!  Newayz, you might be glad to know that there's this chapter, then one more development chapter, probably shorter than the rest of them, cuz I've already done a little development on this char in other chappies too, then there's the first big fight scene!  So that might take a while to write, k.

Yani is one of my personal favorite characters, so I had fun with this chapter.  You're gonna luv him.  Especially some of the things he does to Sonari . . .

Sonari: O_O  What do you mean . . .?

DAY:  ^_^  Oh, you'll find out!

Rigana:  o\/o?   Should she be that happy about it?

Newayz, back to my author duties.  Time to answer questions!

Okie, Regrem, the reason I didn't tell ya it was updated, and the reason I don't talk to ya on neo anymore is cuz I haven't been on in the last week.  ;-;  I been a very busy girl with school, and all my music stuff, then in my spare time I've been writing this ficcy to keep ya all happy.  But I think everyone in the RP forum thinks I'm dead, and I feel so guilty about doing this to them all the time, especially in the mystical labyrinth.  That's like the best RP ever . . . partly cuz I'm an Elf.  YEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  Okie, that went really off-topic.  I will take your advise about saying what peep is talking more, especially when they're more than two of them talking, even though sometimes you can tell who it is just by the way they talk.

And yes, Rigana's a Wingly.  She's the mayor of Lahrin, which is a Wingly-only town.  Sometimes they have just passersby, like Yani and Sonari, but they don't stay very long.

And aerena, just cuz I have fun torturing Sonari doesn't mean that he doesn't get respect.  You'll see in later chappies that he does get an awful lot of respect . . . 

Oh boy, that was long.  Newayz, here's the next little chappie.  Enjoy!

Yani 

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"  Sonari whispered in Yani's ear after the Wingly guard had flown off, saying something about needing to make sure they would be permitted to enter.  "I mean, if that guy had to go and ask . . ."  Sonari left the question unvoiced.

Yani shrugged nonchalantly.  "Do you know what these stones do?"

"No," Sonari replied, "but is it really so important?"

"I dunno.  But would you rather find out and not need the info, or find out that these stones are the one thing that stands between the world and destruction, and we can't use them because we don't know what they do?"

"That's stupid."

"Hey, it could happen!  I guess . . . in a story . . ."  Yani stopped protesting when he saw his comrade's cold hazel eyes lock on his own in a don't-give-me-that-crap look.  "Fine, you win.  So that's not very likely to happen.  You can go if you want, but I'm staying.  I don't want to take that chance."

There was silence for a few seconds.  Yani knew full well that Sonari wouldn't leave without him.  They had become like brothers since the time that they both left their homeland.  He also knew that his happy-go-lucky attitude tended to annoy his taciturn friend, but it didn't take away the relationship they had.  Yani felt like he truly was the young warrior's older brother.  And he truly thought that Sonari felt that he acted like an overprotective sibling.  Well, it wasn't every day that you had a sibling like Sonari . . . 

Yani was just about to open his mouth to tell Sonari not to be stupid and just stick out a couple of days in a Wingly town, when the guard flew back down towards them.

"You are free to come in, but I was bid to warn you that there is a Festival tonight and that Humans such as yourselves might not like the topic addressed.  If you feel that you might be offended, please stay in the inn tonight and don't cause any trouble."

With that statement, the gate to the town opened, and the two Men entered.  The guard may have said that there was a Festival tonight, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw as they entered.

Lahrin was a small town, with a medieval look to it, twisting streets and old-fashioned houses, and the like.  But today the streets were full of Winglies bustling around, with the general air of having too much to do and too little time to do it in.  Yani walked off into the crowd, yelling to Sonari not to lose sight of him while he tried to find the mayor, or whoever it was that was an expert in these magical matters.  Nevertheless, less than 5 minutes into the town, and hopelessly lost in the maze of labyrinthal streets, Yani looked over his shoulder to find his friend gone.  He searched desperately, knowing that Sonari's height would give him away if he was anywhere in sight, but Yani couldn't see anyone who was three or four inches taller than most people.  He sighed, and followed the road on towards what seemed to be the middle of the town.  He would find Sonari at the inn, probably drinking.

_He spends way too much time drinking and fighting nowadays.  He needs to learn how to have fun again.  I don't blame him for forgetting; Lana sucks all the fun out of life . . .  But still . . . it's going to be his 23rd winter this year, he should still be out partying, and I should be the one sitting drinking all night.  I'm gonna have to work on a way to get him doing things . . .  _ Yani thought to himself, as he wandered aimlessly around the unfamiliar town.

He drew his cloak closer around his body, despite the warm temperature.  Well, it was a warm temperature for him, anyway.  He wandered for a couple more minutes, and half wondered to himself why no one would stop and talk to him, because someone had to have noticed the confused and lost expression on his face.  Was it because they were all so busy that they didn't have a single second to spare for him?  Or was it because they had never seen him before, and in a town this small, it seemed that strangers weren't something seen very often?  Or was it because they were all Winglies, and he was a Human?  Sure, Yani couldn't see the wings of the people around him, but that doesn't mean they weren't there.  And he could just tell.

Abruptly, the street opened out into an open area, the square in the center of the town.  The street carried on in a circle around the outside of a large garden type of area.  Around the outside of the garden, there were benches placed at periodical distances.  At one of these benches sat a Wingly woman with black hair wearing a black leather skirt and purple shirt.  She was staring into her lap and seemed to be upset about something.

Yani walked over and sat on the bench next to the woman.  Maybe if he could talk to her about what she was upset about, then maybe she could help him find out what was up with those stones.  He took out the green one he kept for himself, and looked in wonder at how the setting sun seemed to make the stone glow a deep emerald green in his hand.  He shook his head, put the stone back in his pocket, and glanced back at the woman beside him.  She still hadn't seemed to realize that he was there.  He gently touched her shoulder to alert her to his presence.  And she jumped a mile.  Obviously she didn't realize that he was sitting there.  They sat for a moment, just looking at each other.  Finally, the silent staring was too much for Yani to handle.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.  "You looked kinda like you were crying."

"No, I'm fine.  Just thinking . . ." the Wingly woman responded.  She didn't really sound okay, but it wasn't really his business.  If she wanted to lie to him, then . . .

"Well, okay then, if you're sure."  There were a few more seconds of silence.  "Well, I was wondering if there was any way that I could talk to the mayor, or leader, or whatever you call the top man in this town.  I need to talk to him about something . . ."

"Um, I guess you found her . . ."  Well, that certainly wasn't the response he expected.  But he managed to keep his surprise fairly well hidden.  That is, he didn't stare at her open mouthed.

"Oh, that's good.  Listen, I've got a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about.  Might take a while, so why don't we grab some dinner, or something, and talk about it then."

"Um, okay."  Rigana was a little bit surprised by that offer.  It wasn't every day that some almost complete and total stranger comes up to you and asks you out to dinner.  "But how about tomorrow.  I've got to narrate the dance at the main event at the Festival tonight.  You coming?"

"Sure, why not?  Sounds like it'll be good."

"Oh," Rigana just seemed to remember who she was talking to.  "Are you sure you want to go?  It's all about the Winglies and their reign and fall."

"That's okay.  I think it'll be interesting to see the whole thing from the Winglies' point of view."

"Okay then."  Rigana stood up.  "See you there then."  She started to walk away, then turned back.  "You know, I never caught your name . . ."

"Yani.  Yours?"

"Rigana.  Well, see you at the Festival.  Then dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yep.  See you around."  Rigana walked off, and Yani lost sight of her straight away.  He stood up and turned around hoping to find his way to somewhere where he could find Sonari.  He turned around, and bumped right into his friend.

"Hey, Sonari!  I was just looking for . . ." but the look in Sonari's eyes stopped him from saying anything more.

"Did I hear what I just thought I heard?  Did I hear you asking a Wingly out to dinner?"  Sonari's voice was cold and hard.  The very sound of it almost disintegrated any attempt at humor that Yani might make of the situation.  "We've been here all of what?  Maybe half an hour, and you're flirting already!"  Sonari's raised voice was starting to draw attention, especially seeing and no one could understand what they were saying; Sonari had chosen to make this outburst in their native language.

"Sh!  You don't know what's going on!"

"I know exactly what's going on.  Come on, we're leaving."  The scowl on Sonari's face dared Yani to argue.

_I don't understand your hatred of Winglies, my friend.  It's been more than 16,000 years since they've wronged us, or our people.  Yet still you hold that grudge as personal.  But whatever the reason, I intend to stay here until I figure out what's going on.  Even if you do scare me a little sometimes . . . Okay, maybe more than a little . . .  _ Yani thought to himself.

"No.  I'm staying.  Do what you want, but I'm staying."

Author's Note:  Were ya right aerena?  Probably.  I dropped an awful lot of hints . . . Like the fact that she had never seen the man before, and that Yani was still in the town somewhere, ya know, simple stuff like that.  More development on Sonari too in that chappie.

Sonari:  I do NOT sit and drink all night.

Yani:  . . . 

Sonari:  O_o  I don't.  Besides, you're always the one who . . . 

DAY:  *yelling*  Right!  The both of you shut up right now!  Or else I'll banish you to the past.  *stops yelling to explain*  That's like the worse punishment ever.  You'll have Shana glomping all over you guys before you're there for two minutes.  *mutters under breath about 'stupid clingy Shana'*  (sorry to all you Shana fans, but I hate the girl's guts.  She's a pansy . . .)

Yani:  :-  She pretty?

DAY:  *slaps Yani upside of head*

Yani:  Ow . . . 

Rigana:  O_o?

Grrr . . . stupid characters.  Good-bye and have a nice day.  Don't forget to review on your way out!


	5. Silalia

Author's Note:  Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been really busy lately.  ;-;  yeah, this chappie is shorter than the rest of them . . . I think.  And it's the last real development chapter, well, until the plot starts to unfold, anyway.  Big fight scene next chappie, so it'll take a while to write.  Just stay with me, k.

Question and answer time!

Wow, only one question this time . . .

Sonari:  O_O  Does that mean you actually did a good job explaining things?

DAY:  Shut up!  *hits Sonari upside the head*

Sonari:  *rubs head*  Ow . . .  *sulks*

Now, where were we?  Oh yes . . . of course Sonari's not gonna leave.  He is majorly miffed, though.  I must be doing some good character development if regrem can guess what they're gonna do.

Yani:  I could have told you that . . . He's way too predictable . . . 

Sonari:  *too busy sulking to hear*

And I'm glad ya all like Yani.  You think he's funny now, wait until later.  Some exchanges between Sonari and Yani are hilarious.  Like there's one in . . .  oh nevermind.  You'll find out soon enough.  ^_^

Newayz, next chappie here for your enjoyment!  ^_^

Sil-alia 

Sil-alia was pacing back and forth in the kitchen with nervous expectation.  The Festival was tonight!  She couldn't wait, but at the same time, she didn't want it to start either.  It was up to her to start the main event off well . . .  She didn't know how, but Rigana convinced her to dance the main part in the show tonight, a dance narrated by Rigana herself that told the story of the Winglies, and she had  been chosen to dance the part of the Winglies as a people, the role that danced the most often, and was onstage most of the show.

"Would you stop that infernal pacing?"  Grandfather yelled from across the room.  "It's driving me insane."

"Sorry, Grandpa.  I'm just so nervous . . ."

"You'll do fine, don't worry.  If I know you, and I think I do, you'll be stunning out there tonight.  I wonder how many guys you'll make drool over you tonight."

"Stop it."  Sil-alia punched Grandfather playfully on the shoulder.  He may have been nearing 60, but he was still fit and chipper as someone in his prime.  And often acted that way too . . .  

But still, right now, even he couldn't stop her worrying.  Or pacing either, for that matter.  After a minute, maybe two, Sil-alia was pacing around the kitchen in an endless circle, chewing nervously on her thumbnail.

"Si, I'm serious.  If you don't stop pacing around like that, I'm going to kill something . . . or someone."  But Grandfather's pleas fell on deaf ears.  Sil-alia was too deep in her own thoughts.

_Oh man, I hope the Festival starts soon.  It can't be too far away now.  I bet any minute, Rigana's gonna walk right through that door, and yell to me that it's time to go and get made up.  And, oh Gods, is being this nervous always this bad?  I mean, I feel like I've got a whole hive of butterflies in my stomach.  Wait, butterflies don't live in hives, that's bees . . ._   She had no idea that Grandfather was talking to her until she heard him yell.

"Hello?  Little Miss Space Case?  Endiness to Si!  I've got your attention now?  Good.  Now go out on the roof because your constant pacing is driving me crazy!"

Sil-alia let her head drop, knowing that Grandfather was right; he always was.  "Yes, sir."

She walked up the spiral staircase to her room, which was the whole second story of their small house.  She stepped delicately up onto her bed, with a passing glance at her Shurikama, her weapon of choice.  Grandfather said that most Tahoan used the Shurikama, but the only ones they had were simple until their training was finished, then they would get a fairly ornate one, something to have to do with which magic they were most comfortable with.  Grandfather had once told her that her mother had an affinity with earth magic, so on her Shurikama there were delicate leaves and vines, twisting and winding around themselves, seemingly endlessly.  But all that Sil-alia had was one of simple metal.  Her Shurikama was, in essence, a small, slim, double-ended sword.  The hilt was about 8 inches long, leaving a very small margin for error where she put her hands.  Coming out of each end of the hilt were the actual blades, each only about 1 ½ feet long and ¼ of an inch thick.  The lightness of the weapon, along with the sharpness of the blades was what made it dangerous.  She took it off its space on her bed and started twirling it absently.  The blades became silver blurs and whistled softly.  She stopped with a sigh and stepped off of her bed and out of the window onto the roof.

She sat on the roof and watched the sun set slowly.   _Man, the sun's setting.  Rigana has to come soon.  Is being this nervous supposed to make you feel like you gotta . . . wait, what's that?_   Sil-alia noticed that near the square, there was a disturbance, and a small crowd was gathering.  She could tell that there seemed to be a couple of guys fighting, but that was about all from this distance.  Then she saw another figure run up to the disturbance.  It had to be Rigana; she was the only one who ever wore a black leather skirt around here.  Rigana looked like she was trying to talk to the men, especially the shorter one.  They weren't paying much attention to her.  The crowd didn't do anything either.  It was almost as if they didn't really understand what was going on and just stood there, fascinated.

Sil-alia stood up and sighed.  She picked up her Shurikama and decided that she was going to go and see if she could do anything.  It was Festival Day, after all.  No one should be fighting on Festival Day.  Someone had to keep the peace.  She tucked some strands of her blonde hair that somehow got out of her loose, almost elbow-length braid behind her ears, and flew off towards the disturbance.  The sky started turning orange as she made her way towards the square.

Author's Note:  There we gosies!  Nice little chappie there.  I hope ya all got a good idea of what Si's Shurikama looks like.  Newayz, now ya know a little about the main chars, I'm gonna ask ya some questions, and I would really appreciate it if you'd answer them for me.  I like to know what my readers are thinking about the story and the chars, and stuff like that.

1) fav char and why

2) which char's gonna change the most

3) which two chars is the story gonna revolve around most

4) what dragoon spirit ya think each char is gonna get

5) who exactly are Sonari and Yani

6) there will be romance, so who do ya think the pairing's gonna be

please, please, please answer!  Some of them are probably gonna be just complete guesses, but please answer anyway.  KOV, if you're gonna review, don't say, cuz you know all the answers . . .  I'll probably ask questions like this from time to time, so please please answer!  And even if you're not gonna answer, at least review!

PS.  Oh yeah, I forgot.  Uh, I was reading through the story before, and I just realized that a got a couple dates wrong in the intro chapter, so if you haven't read the changes, just fyi, the whole Age of Turmoil thingy was 20 years before, not 12 as I originally had.  Don't forget to review now, ya hear!


	6. Building Anxiety

Author's Note:  Heya all you peeps out there!  Yeah, thanx for answering my questions!  Now I know what you all think's going on.  And you're gonna hafta wait and see what happens!  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yani:  Well, aren't ya gonna tell us what happens?  I mean, we're the characters, after all!

DAY:  Yeah, yeah, but if you know what happens, than some of you might not be too happy about it . . .  So yeah, I've got to keep you guys in suspense, sorry.

All:  O_O?

Okie, now for regrem's question about the Shurikama.  I thought I went into a buncha detail for this, but maybe I didn't explain it well enough . . . I'm gonna just explain how Sil-alia's Shurikama looks like.  Imagine the hilt in the middle as just about 8 inches of plain metal tubing.  Not much, huh?  But then outta that hilt comes blades, one on each side.  Take a long sword's blade and downsize it to about 1 ½ feet in length and really thin . . . It's really sharp and light . . .  Deadly too . . .

Newayz, I hope that clears things up for ya.  Newayz, now to the chapter . . . 

Building Anxiety 

"Staying?!  Are you crazy!"  Sonari yelled at his friend.

"C'mon.  You should give the poor little Winglies a chance.  What did they ever do to you?"

Sonari gaped at Yani.  "What do you mean?  Do you not remember what they did to our people?  Our entire race?  Or have you forgotten after looking at one pretty woman's face?"

"It's been over 16,000 years!  Let it drop!  Besides, the Winglies have changed!  Can't you tell?  And besides, where are you going to go?  Back home?  You ran away, remember!  Fine, go back to the pomp and the glory!  Go run back to your father!  Isn't that why you left?  To prove you can handle the world by yourself?  You're not doing a very good job at it!"

"And what would you know?"  Both of the Men were yelling now.  "What would you know about anything?"

"I would know a lot.  Did you know that I was an orphan, living on the streets before you were even born?  I was found by a soldier and brought to the Garrison when I was only 8.  I was trained there, but before that I had to live on my own, totally dependant upon myself.  And you have never lived on your own.  All that time spent being spoiled . . ."

"You take that back!"  Sonari retorted.

"I'll never take it back!  It's the truth!"  Neither Man seemed to realize that Rigana was now hovering around them, trying to break up what looked like it would soon turn into a fist fight.  She was having a rather difficult time, however, seeing as the Men were speaking in their own tongue, a language that Rigana had never heard before.

She was relieved when Sil-alia flew down beside her.  "This is bad.  This is very, very bad."  She explained to Sil-alia about her meeting with Yani, and how she really didn't want fighting on Festival Day, but that seemed to be the general feeling.  Apart from Sonari and Yani, that is.  "And I can't do anything about it because I don't understand what they're saying!" she finished.

"What do you mean?  I can understand every word they're saying . . ." the younger Wingly said uncertainly.  "They're saying . . ." and she continued with relating the conversation of the two Men to Rigana.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"Have you forgotten who your sword served for the past 15 years?  Would you dishonor him now, after all he and my house have done for you?!"  Sonari continued to yell.

"Sheesh, all this over a dinner?" Yani had had enough and was trying to get away from the yelling contest.

"It's much more than just a dinner, Yani.  It's going against all that our people have believed in for the past who-knows-how-many thousands of years!  The Winglies enslaved our race, and exiled our people.  And why?  All because they were afraid of this!"  Sonari held up his right hand so that Yani could see the back of it.  "So you know what?  You can take this bloody stone," Sonari took out the perfect red stone and threw it at Yani's feet.  Immediately, it stopped it's eerie glowing, but no one noticed.  "and go to hell!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  Yani's voice somehow managed to stay even.  "It's important, I can tell.  And my instincts have never been wrong.  You know that.  So I suggest you pick that stone up, and we'll talk to someone about them tomorrow, and then we'll leave.  We'll be gone.  Just don't leave that stone."

That was the final straw.  Sonari snapped.  "How dare you try and order me around!"  He reared up to hit Yani.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"That's it!  I've had enough.  If these two aren't going to stop fighting, then by the Gods, I'll stop them myself!"  Sil-alia exclaimed.  "Look, as soon as you get the chance, get your Yani guy away from here.  It's the other one that's provoking the whole thing.  I'll try and deal with him."  The taller Man, the one who wasn't Yani, raised his hand to strike.  "Do it!"  Before Rigana could argue, Sil-alia stepped right between the Men.  Rigana grabbed Yani's arm while both Men were still fairly shocked about the sudden appearance of the young Wingly and dragged him away off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Yani asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't want any fights in my town, thank you very much.  So, what was going on, anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know . . ."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Despite being taller than most women, Sil-alia still had to raise her face to look into the Man's eyes.  They were hazel, the golden flecks dominant in the setting sunlight, but what surprised Sil-alia was the coldness of them.  No emotion showed past the rocky surface.  The hand that he had raised to hit Yani had lowered, and was now on the shaft of his wicked looking scythe.  Sil-alia didn't want to start a fight, and pondered about how to diffuse the situation without any violence being played out.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari looked at the young woman who had just stepped in between himself and Yani.  Looking at her, it was apparent that she was a warrior.  Everything about her screamed it, from the way she held her head, to the warrior's garb she wore, brown leather pants, tight yet unrestricting, a white tunic and brown leather vest, tightly laced at the front, and the steely defiance that glinted in her eyes.  He was taken unawares by the Shurikama strapped to her back; the weapon was reserved only for the top section of Wingly warriors, and he never expected to see someone so young wield one.  She had to be at least 2 or 3 years younger than he was.

"So, I hear that you don't like Winglies . . ." the Wingly was the first to talk.

"Then you listen well, Wingly."  He spat the name of the race out like it had a bad flavor in his mouth.

"Perhaps you should be more tolerant.  After all, this is a Wingly town.  What brought you here if you dislike Winglies so?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I keep the peace in this town.  If you dislike Winglies so much, then perhaps you'd better leave."  Sil-alia's voice was firm.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then maybe you'll be forced to leave."

Sonari chuckled.  "Oh really?  I'd like to see you try . . ."  Sonari took out his Shotel.

Sil-alia raised her eyebrows at this unexpected maneuver.  It seemed like this Man was ready to attack her at any given time, so in return, she took her Shurikama off her back and held it in a defensive position.  She really didn't want to fight, but dammit, if this guy was so hell bent on disturbing the peace, she would do something about it . . .

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Yani's eyes widened as he saw Sonari draw his Shotel.  "Man, you better get your friend outta there . . . fast!  You don't want her to be squished like a little bug, do ya?"

Rigana chuckled slightly at Yani's analogy.  "You underestimate her.  She'll be harder to beat than a little bug.  She may only be nearing her 21st birthday, but she is still the best swordsman around here.  Your friend may have a hard time beating her.  If, that is, he can beat her."

"Well, she certainly sounds interesting, this . . . what was her name?"

"Sil-alia.  Well, I would just wait and see what happens to your . . .?"

"Sonari.  Yes, let's wait and see . . ."

Author's Note:  Ahem, yes I know I said before that the fight would be in this chapter, but this chapter ran longer than expected, and if I added the fight scene to this, it would be really, really, really, long.   So yeah. It's sorta not here yet . . .  It's coming though, I promise.  Please don't kill me for not having the fight yet . . . if you kill me, than I can't write it . . . hm . . . newayz, don't forget to review, k?


	7. Defeat of a Warrior

Author's Note:  Hey!  Sorry it took a while for me to get this up . . . actually, it hasn't really bee that long, what 3 days since my last update?  I guess I'm just feeling behind cuz I had that last chapter typed and ready to post before the site close down but I forgot to . . . ;-; . . . so it seems like about a week.  I've been a busy girly on other stuff though , too.  Like I just got the first chapter of a Gundam wing fic (co-written by my close friend butterflygurl)  and that's my first real attempt at humor.  But it actually has a plot (you might wanna read it striker  *hint hint*)  and apart from that, I've also started typing up a new original work called Warrior Sword – The Dawn of a New Era.  I think it's gonna be a pretty interesting story.

Ya know what, this is the first a/n I've written since v-day.  So I'm gonna ask ya all how your v-day went.  In case you're wondering, and you probably aren't . . . my v-day went great!  Daredevil is a great movie, btw.  Actually, I don't know how accurate it is with the comics, cuz I've never read any daredevil (I have read other Marvel, though).  I like the battle choreography, though.  Good stuff.  And I went snow tubing on pres. day.  Yes, I've had a very good last few days!  ^_^

Okie, enough about me.  I don't have the reviews open right now, so I'm going to try and address everything . . . if I forgot, just remind me, k?

I'm sorry about confusing you, striker, but it's supposed to be confusing.  All of this confusing stuff (I'm assuming you're talking about Sonari and Yani's argument) is all about dropping hints and foreshadowing and stuff about who exactly Sonari and Yani are, and what they're doing in Lahrin.  If you go back and read the first chapter, then read that argument again, it might clear a few things up.  If not, well, you'll find out later.  I'm gonna reveal that stuff pretty soon, well, in terms of how long the fic's gonna be.

And aerena, I'm glad you love this fic!  I do too!  ^_^

Okie, now, I'll bet you're all like, 'will she just shut up and give us the next chapter?'  and your answer is, 'yes, of course!  Shutting up!'

Here ya go!  Fight chappie!

Defeat of a Warrior 

"If you want me to leave, then you give the first blow.  I'd like to see any Wingly shed any of my blood."

"I have no wish to fight you.  I just want peace in this town!"

"Are you a fool?  There is never peace!  There are always people who fight!  I just happen to be one of them."

"Then leave this town!"  The young Wingly was quickly losing her patience.

"Then make me . . ."  Sonari's voice was barely more than a feral growl.

Sil-alia sighed and shook her head.  She didn't want to fight . . . but if he wouldn't leave, she would have to put him in his place.  She swung her Shurikama around so it was parallel to the ground, pointing at Sonari.  She gripped the hilt tightly and put her weight onto her back foot.  Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find the internal void that made the wielder part of the weapon.  Sonari's mouth twisted into a half smile as he saw the chance to test his strength once again.  Ever since he left his home, this was what he lived for . . .

"Finally, you come around.  Now, let's see what sort of skill you have."

Sil-alia studied Sonari's stance, searching for a weakness, an opening, anywhere she could get her blade in to draw blood.  She shaft of his Shotel crossed his body, effectively protecting the whole of it from an attack.  She decided that the only way to even have a chance at breaking through that defense was to hit him fast and hard.  As a Wingly, she was naturally faster than most Humans.  She could use that speed to her advantage.  She used the weight on her back leg in an almost springboard action, and darted in on Sonari's left side.  She swung her Shurikama so that the right blade came down at a 45 degree angle.  Sonari simply lifted the bottom of the shaft so it blocked the blade, then followed through with a horizontal swipe of his blade.  Sil-alia had to tuck roll to avoid the sharp metal, and she didn't miss it by much.  She jumped back up and waited, half bouncing on the balls of her feet.  She now knew that this guy was very good, especially for a Human.  No Man she had ever fought before had managed to keep up with her like that.  So, she'd just have to step it up a notch . . .

Sonari could tell also that this girl would be a tougher foe to beat than his other adversaries as of late.  But all that thought did for him was to pump him full of adrenaline and make him more eager to fight.  But his tactician's skills won over his impulsiveness and he waited until the Wingly had shown him exactly was she was made of.  She could do better than that pitiful display.  He could feel it.

He looked down with a passing glance at the back of his right hand.  He almost did a double take when he noticed that the 8-pointed symbol was . . . glowing?  It had never done that before . . .  He snapped his attention back to the Wingly warrior, and once again, his attention was fully on her as she came in for another attack.

Time seemed to slow down for the two fighters.  Sil-alia thrust in with her sword at stomach level.  Sonari raised the shaft to block the blow.  The Shurikama got momentarily stuck in the wood of the shaft, and in that moment, Sil-alia kicked one booted heel into Sonari's stomach, which had been left open by the raising of his weapon, and twisted her wrists to yank the metal out of the wood.  She backed off a few paces while Sonari almost doubled over.  He coughed a couple of times, then straightened again.  His eyes shone pure hate at the young Wingly warrior.

"That's it.  I've had enough.  You've pushed me one step too far . . ."  Sil-alia was amazed by how even he kept his tone while that glare mauled his hazel eyes.

He came upon her with a whirlwind of blows, each one furious and driven by some inhuman force that Sil-alia couldn't even begin to try and understand.  She was put hopelessly on the defensive seeing as it was all she could do to block his blows.  They seemed to come from random directions, with random power and force behind each one.  She had no way of knowing where the next blow would come from or how hard it would be.  Left, right, center, left, center, left, right, center, the list went on and on.  With each blow, Sil-alia was weakening.  She had never fought an opponent like this before.  He seemed to have the strength of the Destroyer himself, a vast reservoir that never ended.  Her movements became slower and slower.  And still, this mysterious Human's strength seemed to know no limits.  A blow came in from her left, but this time she couldn't raise her Shurikama fast enough to block it totally.  Her blade came up just in time to glance off the curved surface of the scythe, sending sparks flying in all directions, but still the point of the blade ended up at the side of her neck.  She forced herself not to close her eyes, so that she may look upon her killer in the moment of her death, and was surprised to hear his rough chuckle.

"You're dead.  You tire," it was a statement, not a question, "but you may still have strength enough to amuse me.  You have been my worthiest opponent in a long time."  He withdrew the point of his blade.  "Again?"

Sil-alia backed away, wondering what she had done worthy of the miracle she had just received.  She knew now that she couldn't beat him with swordplay, so she would have to beat him with . . . other methods . . . 

Sil-alia stood back and let her Shurikama fall relaxed at her left side.  She raised her right hand, palm up, to the sky.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on gathering the energies around her.  She could feel them cracking around her.  She opened her eyes at the same instant she switched the position of her hands.  A bolt of purple lightning illuminated the sky and struck her now raised Shurikama.  But the electricity, instead of jolting through her body and frying her alive, crackled and sparked around her sword.

Sonari watched this whole scene unfold with fascination.  The number of Winglies now born with the innate power to use magic was diminishing as they interbred with Humans.  He didn't think that there were all that many left.  But here was one, right before his eyes, thinking that she could use magic to overcome him.  Magic, of all things.  Well, he would show her that Sonari wasn't so easy to get rid of.

Sil-alia raised the Shurikama above her head and twirled it around.  And around, and around.  The purple sparks were starting to fly off of the blade now, as it spun through the air.  Sonari looked down suddenly to see that purple electricity was crackling on the ground all around him.  He chuckled and held out his right hand, and began to concentrate.  Sil-alia twirled the Shurikama one last time before stopping its movement abruptly and bringing it down to her side.

The purple sparks around Sonari exploded into a small mushroom cloud of purple electricity.  There weren't many people who would still be standing after being hit full force by that.  But as the electricity died away, Sil-alia was speechless to find Sonari still standing there.  He was holding out his right hand, and there were still a few purple sparks that clung to what appeared to be an invisible shield around him.  

_How can that be?  How can he do that?  I thought that the only way to ward a magical attack was by a magical . . .  _  Sil-alia stopped that train of thought as she saw Sonari off his guard.  She ran towards him, thinking that maybe she could take him down this time. If he wasn't concentrating, then that would level the playing field, so to speak.  But instead of him coming to meet her charge, Sonari changed his hand's position so it was facing the Wingly.  He pushed outwards, and Sil-alia flew off her feet backwards and ended up on her butt in the middle of the street.

_That's, that's impossible!  How could he do that to me?  The only thing that I know that would be able to do that is . . . No!  It can't be!  He can't have . . . He just can't!  _ Sil-alia managed to regroup as she pushed herself off from the ground.  Errant wisps of hair had fallen out of her loose braid, and she pushed them out of her face and behind her ears.  She called to Sonari, trying to figure out the answer to this newly discovered mystery.

"Are you truly Human?  Surely you are not of Human stock!"

"Shut up you stupid Wingly.  What business is that of yours?  I am not so ignorant that I do not know my own parents!"  With that outburst, Sonari went on the offensive for only the second time.  As Sil-alia had realized from experience, she couldn't beat him by trying to block his moves, so she sidestepped, ducked under the expected counter strike and flew up into the setting sun.

_Hm.  Perhaps I underestimated my young opponent.  That was a smart move.  Now I can't see her without almost blinding myself in the sun.  Oh well.  She can't stay up there forever . . ._   

And Sonari was right.  Sil-alia flew down towards him quicker than he expected that she would.  He stood there, waiting for her to get closer.  Waiting, closer . . .  At the last second, he sidestepped neatly, sending Sil-alia crashing to the ground.  The force of the impact was enough to leave her stunned and hardly able to move.  Her Shurikama fell out of her hand, and she couldn't reach it when Sonari walked over to her.  He wedged the toe of his booted foot under her shoulder and flipped her onto her back.

"You might be a match for me.  Someday.  When you grow up.  Perhaps."  Sonari glanced over his shoulder to see Yani standing with Rigana, both of them still in shock after witnessing the vicious fight.  "Come, Yani.  We will stay here tonight."  Yani followed his friend off into the sunset.

Sonari's step was quicker than it normally was.  All he saw was the young Wingly girl's face contorted in pain.  All he knew was that he wanted to get away from that picture.  But what bothered him most was the fact that it this image was haunting him, and he didn't even know the girl's name . . . she was just a face.  A face in pain.

Author's Note:  Mwahahaha!  First fight scene!  You like?  Tell me honestly, cuz I haven't written a big fight scene like that before.  What did ya like and what didn't ya like.  Drop it in your review, and we'll all be happy!  Ksies, I'd better go now.  I wanna get this posted tonight . . .


	8. The Main Attraction

Author's Note:  Guess what?!  I'm back!  Yes folks, I'm back form the dead with another update.  Sorry about the long time between updates, but I have been insanely busy this last, what has it been, almost 2 weeks?  Oh God!  Yeah, I've been really busy.  Solo and Ensemble's tomorrow, so I've been practicing like crazy for the last 3 weeks on my clarinet and vocal solos.  And the musical's the end of this month, so we've all been working like crazy to get that up to scratch.  So, by the time April comes around, I should be having updates more often.  Besides, I've written another chapter to my Gundam Wing fic, and I was kinda stuck on how to get the whole first part worked out, but it's all good now.  Ok, I'd better stop babbling to you folks and get this chapter rolling, or you'll all get mad at me.

Whoo, no questions!  Less for me to babble on about . . .

Oh, but one thing . . . regrem, as much as I would luv to answer your question . . . I can't.  cuz that would be telling what happens, and I can't do that . . . 

Sil-alia: *stares at Sonari*  Him . . . ?

Sonari: *stares at Sil-alia*  A Wingly . . . ?

Both: *glare evilly at regrem*  How dare you insinuate . . .

DAY:  *laughs nervously*  Sorry guys, you can't kill him.  He's one of my reviewers.  I have precious few at the moment, and intent to keep every single bloody one!

Both: *shrink away from angry author*

Okay, now that that's over, we can get on to the story.  This is just kind of a filler chapter, to say what goes on and stuff.  Some more tense moments in the next chapter, and guess what?  You get to see the really angsty side of Sonari again!  Next chapter, that is.

Well, here we go, without further adieu . . . 

The Main Attraction 

The world swam as Sil-alia opened her eyes.  She was laying on her back on . . . the street?  How had she gotten there?  Then it started to come back to her.  The two Men fighting.  Her own fight with one of the Men.  Her loss, and the Man's impossible secret.  Someone was helping her up.  Her vision was still fuzzy, but the person's shoulder length black hair gave away who it was.

"Rigana, what just happened?"

Rigana helped Sil-alia to her feet.  The younger Wingly leaned drunkenly against her arm.  "Come over here."  She led the defeated warrior to a bench and sat her down, then looked at the crowd of Winglies as if she had only just noticed they were there.  "What are you looking at?  There's nothing to see here.  Don't bother those guys and get ready for the Festival.  It starts in . . . oh Gods, it starts in 45 minutes!"  The crowd dispersed, and Rigana went over to where Sil-alia's Shurikama was still lying in the middle of the street.  She bent down to pick it up, and saw something else.  It was a red stone, and it looked fairly familiar.  She couldn't place where she would have seen such a large or perfect stone before.  She reached over and picked it up with the thought of asking Sil-alia.  She walked back over to the bench where Sil-alia was still trying to shake herself out of the daze.  Rigana handed her the Shurikama, then fingered the stone absently.

"What's that?"

"This?  I don't really know.  I mean, it looks familiar and all, but I can't place where I've seen it."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Yeah, sure."  Rigana handed the stone to Sil-alia.  Where was that stone from?  It was something so obvious that she knew the answer was staring her in the face.  She was just trying too hard to find the answer.  Whenever the answer presented itself, she was going to slap herself on the forehead with an immature, 'Duh!'

"This is a really beautiful stone, you know?"  Sil-alia seemed back to normal when she remarked absently to Rigana.  "I wonder where it came from."

Rigana looked down at Sil-alia.  Her gaze passed over Sil-alia's face, then down to where she was holding the stone in her hands.  She automatically took in the black fabric choker that Sil-alia always wore.  It was the last reminder of her mother that she had.  Rigana did a double take.  Fixed on the black fabric of the choker was her answer.  It was exactly the same as the red stone, only it was a milky white stone, resembling a moonstone as the red one did a ruby.

"Hey Si!  Your choker!  Your mother's stone!  It's almost exactly the same!"

Sil-alia undid her choker and held the stones next to one another.  "By the Gods, you're right!"  Her voice was quiet with awe.  "What could it mean?"

Before she could ponder over the matter farther, Rigana checked her watch.  "Soa's grace!  We got less than 40 minutes before the Festival starts!  That's just enough time to get you made up and dressed and ready to go.  You can ponder about this later.  For right now, we have other things to worry about."

Sil-alia let herself be led away, still trying to piece together what a Man would be doing with a stone exactly like her mother's precious gem, except red.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Half an hour later, Yani drained his tankard of ale, set it on the table, and stood up.  "Coming?"

"Coming where?" Sonari responded.  He saw no reason for leaving.

"To the Festival, of course."  Sonari raised his eyebrows.  "C'mon, this is a big thing for this town.  It's supposed to be really good this year."  Sonari still didn't seem convinced.  "Fine, fine.  Whatever.  If you don't want to come, fine, but I wouldn't want to be left alone with a bunch of people who just saw you beat the crap out of their beloved Sil-alia.  Who knows what they might do?"  Sonari grumbled, but tipped his head back and drank the last of his ale and followed Sonari out of the door.

They walked through the town to the square, where a huge tent had been set up in the middle of it.  They walked in and found seats about 3 rows back from the front, on the stage left side of the rough stage that had been set up.

Not more than 10 minutes after Sonari and Yani made their arrival, the Festival began.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

The lights dimmed, and the band of Wingly musicians began to play.  Rigana, dressed in a long evening dress of lavender velvet, walked onstage to her appointed spot and sat on a stool in the downstage left corner of the stage.  As she sat down, and a spotlight settled on her, the band started playing more mysterious music.

"The story that we will relate to you tonight, most of you know already.  But there are some among our number that do not.  We come together to tell you the story of our people, how they rose to power, and how they fell.  Of their involvement in the 2nd Dragon Campaign, when the Dragoons came again to rescue Endiness from sure destruction, and of heroic tales of our Tahoan since.  Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the story that is the race of the Winglies."

The tale began to unfold, Rigana telling of the creator, Soa, who sewed the seed of the Divine Tree, then of the other species that hatched from the fruit of the Tree.

"But we Winglies hatched from the 107th fruit.  We were the last born, and thus the most powerful and graceful species of them all."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Backstage, Sil-alia jumped; that had been her cue.  Her thoughts had wandered off onto other matters . . . more specifically Sonari.  Like how he was able to block her magical attack.  And what exactly he was doing with that stone . . .  But now it was her time to be onstage.  Once she entered, she'd have to put on her performing mask and concentrate for the rest of the night.  She had the main part, after all . . .

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Rigana almost panicked when Sil-alia didn't come onstage at her cue, but waited for a second, and was intensely relieved when the young warrior sidled onstage.  She was dressed in a flowing aqua costume, the top half tight against her upper body and upper arms, the lower part made of loose flowing strips of rustling aqua material to form loose sleeves and a rough sort of skirt that went to just below her knees.  Her hair was loose and flowed around her like a wave of sunshine.  She looked undeniably beautiful.  

The music changed to a graceful waltz like feel.  Sil-alia started dancing, first with slow graceful movements to match the music, then faster and faster, as the music sped up.  She made full use of her young lithe body, twisting and bending to the pace of the music.  Her skirt flew up to show the majority of her thighs with some of the sharper turns.  This dance was to show the grace and power of the Winglies, and both of those attributes were choreographed into the dance.  And she held more than one person in the audience spellbound . . .

When the dance came to a close, Sil-alia threw her arms up triumphantly with the last loud note.  She looked out to the crowd to try and see Grandpa, she knew he would be there, he always was.  But when she scanned the crowd, her eyes focused on one face only.  And not a very welcome face at that.

_Oh Gods, what is he doing here?_   

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

As the lights dimmed, Sonari slouched in his seat.  He was bound and determined not to enjoy himself.  Yani was sitting beside him with an eager looking face.  He seemed to be able to enjoy himself anytime, anywhere.  It didn't matter that they were in some back hole Wingly town.  He was probably thinking about that Wingly lady.  Sonari almost did a double take as the Wingly lady in question stepped onto the stage, stunning in evening dress.    _Well, at least Yani knows how to pick them._    

Sonari sighed and sat back again as Rigana started her introduction to the evening, which Yani had heard was to be a night of singing and dancing in tribute to the Winglies' heritage.  _  Yada, yada.  Yes, I know Winglies were the last-born species.  Is that all you brought us here to . . ._     Sonari's train of thought stopped abruptly when he saw a Wingly with a face that was all too familiar sidle onstage.  She looked so different than before, when they were fighting.  Sil-alia, Yani had said her name was.  A beautiful name to match a beautiful girl.  But he didn't realize just how beautiful she was until she came onstage.  He was enthralled from the moment she started dancing.

Yani sat back in his chair, watching Sil-alia dance and listening to Rigana's narration.  If the rest of the show was as good as this beginning was, it would be as good as he heard that it would.  He turned to ask Sonari if he was glad he came, then swallowed a chuckle as he saw his friend.  If anyone had told Yani that Sonari would end up gaping open mouthed at a Wingly warrior that he had bested in combat, he would have laughed in their face.  It was all he could do to keep from laughing now.  He leaned over and nudged Sonari in the ribs.

"My friend, I don't think you realize, but your mouth is open."  Sonari snapped his slack jaw shut and glared at Yani.  Yani averted his eyes.  He couldn't take it when Sonari stared at him like that.  What sane person would be able to?  He looked like death incarnate like that.  Especially when he had his Shotel.  Yani shuddered involuntarily and turned back to watch the show.

The music swelled to a crescendo, and ended abruptly, Sil-alia with her arm thrown triumphantly into the air.  Sonari saw her face scan the audience, looking for someone obviously.  But then her eyes, greener than any emeralds, caught his and didn't look away.  Somehow, her gaze seemed to pierce through him, right through flesh and bone.  He felt as if she could see his innermost thoughts and feelings.  And he didn't like it.  He jerked his eyes away from hers and suddenly became very interested in the hat the woman in front of him was wearing.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia wanted to look away from that rude, uncaring, heartless Human . . . but she couldn't.  She was grateful when he pulled his eyes away.  She crossed the stage and knelt, waiting for her next cue.  But now she had seen him, and there was something about that Sonari that made her inexplicably nervous.  It was like he was watching her every second, she could almost feel his eyes on her.  Well, that's what it seemed like to her.  She kept glancing towards the seats where she knew Yani and Sonari were sitting; it was kind of hard to miss Yani's orange-red hair and Sonari's height.  But every time here eyes strayed, Sonari looked away.  Sil-alia didn't know whether to count herself lucky or not.  Either way, she was on autopilot for the rest of the evening.

Author's Note:  Okie, guess what?  By popular demand of, um . . . aerena, it's Q and A time again!  Some of the questions will be the same, others different . . . but here we go!

1) Who's your fav char and why?

2) What's your fav weapon?  (oh yeah, I don't think I've really said yet, but Yani uses a long sword and throwing knives, and Rigana uses long knives, Legolas style!)

3) Who gets what Dragoon Spirit?  (I think I've given explicit hints for all but one)

4) (all your guys' fav question) Who are Yani and Sonari?

5) Whose personality is the most complex?

6) What's your fav single line/scene so far? (if you can't remember, just give me the gist of it, and it'll be all good)

7) The plot hasn't really started at all yet, so what do you think the whole plot's going to be about? (I already have this story played out in my mind to completion, so nothing you say can change it.  Mwahahahaha!)

8) Oh, and one more for Aer . . . Who's Lana? (ties in with # 4)

I can't think of any more good questions, and some of those aren't so good either . . .  Newayz, have a nice day.  Oh, and don't forget to review and answer questions!


	9. Another Encounter

Author's Note:  Heya all!  It's DAY back in the land of the living!  Soz about the wait, but I had a bunch of new ideas for fics and stuff, so I was like, 'great!  Let's get started right away!'  Hence why I now have about 4 more fics with only two or three chapters.  So, now that my apology is out of the way, here's some more author's comments!

One question, striker.  I don't mean this to sound rude or anything, but I'm just curious.  If there isn't really a scene that you like, or that sticks out in your mind, why do you keep reading and reviewing?  Just a question.  You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Unfortunately, my computer isn't working well at the moment, and won't let me see the reviews, so I can't remember anything else I was going to say.

Yes I can!  Sorry for the mix-up about the whole Strouten thing.  I got the whole idea for this story from an RP me and a couple other people were doing on neoseeker.com.  Newayz, when I started writing this story, way back when, I still used all the original names from the RP.  So now I'm totally re-writing the story, and I've changed the names too.  Here's a little key in case I forget and mess up again.

Strouten = Sonari

Mitsunari = Yani

Purple (don't ask me, not my character) = Rigana

Celina = Sil-alia

Um . . . I think that's all.  Newayz, sorry about the wait.  And to make it even worse, this is a short chapter too.  But enjoy.  Those of you who are Sonari fans will like this one.  His angsty side comes through yet again.

Another Encounter 

"Where are you going?" Sonari yelled after Yani.  After the show had finished, Yani started to run off somewhere.  Well, maybe not run, but walk very fast, at the very least.  A thought flashed through his mind.  "Soa!  You're not going to see that Rigana, are you?"  He could just see the top of Yani's head through the dissipating crowd.  He was heading off in a direction different to the rest of the people who had come to see the show.  He seemed to know exactly where he was going.  He always did.  It was annoying, but handy when they were in a new place.

Yani walked backstage and out of the large and extravagant tent through a flap in the back.  He walked with confidence and ease, Sonari less sure of where to follow in the maze of smaller dressing, make-up, costume and preparation tents that were still there.  A group of about 5 giggling young Wingly girls pushed in front of Sonari, and by the time they had gone, he couldn't see any trace of Yani.  He cursed vilely walked in the general direction of where he had last seen his friend.  But he walked slower now, and paid more attention to his surroundings.  His acute fighter's ears picked up soft steps behind him, and a rustling of fabric.  Surely there was someone following him . . .

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia came off-stage at the end of the show exhausted and sweaty.  Her blonde hair stuck to her face and forehead as she walked away from the stage.  She walked out of the tent and shivered as the cool September wind blew against her wet skin.  The fact that her costume was next to nothing didn't help either.  She couldn't wait to get back to the tent that had been designated for her, take off this idiotic costume, take a nice, long, hot bath and forget about the encounter earlier that day.

The encounter with that Human.  What was his name?  Sonari?  That sounded about right.  The one who had beaten her so badly that she was downright embarrassed.  Then he had to come to the show and sit near the front.  Sil-alia found her thought turning towards his mysterious powers that seemed more like magic than anything else, but couldn't possibly be, right?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she turned a corner and found herself facing the back of a familiar dull, yellow-brown coat.  Her breath caught in her throat at having to face Sonari so soon after such a humiliating defeat just earlier that day.  Without pausing to think about the consequences, she turned abruptly and ran back the way she came.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari whirled around in time to see a flash of golden hair and rustling aqua material before it turned a corner.  But that glimpse wasn't enough to tell him exactly who was spying on him.  He chased whoever it was down the hall.  She was fast, but he was faster.  When he caught her, she grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.  And he found himself facing the Wingly warrior.

He managed to force his features into a sneer.  "So, the pathetic fighter decided to become a pathetic dancer, too?" he said in a mocking tone.  He stared down menacingly at her, but she stood tall with a defiant gleam in her eyes.  He started to walk towards her, and chuckled when she backed up into the wall behind her.  "Well, at least you're better at something than fighting."

"A compliment?" Sil-alia asked skeptically as her eyebrows raised in surprise.  Right now she didn't trust anything he said.

"No.  I never said you were good.  I just said that you are a better dancer than you are a fighter.  But then again, I've seen two-year-olds that have more skill with a sword than you have."

By now, Sil-alia's anger was getting the better of her, and her pride was clouding her judgment.  "Why, you . . ." she spluttered as she raised her hand to slap his face.

But Sonari was prepared.  When her hand was a fraction of an inch away from his face, he caught her wrist and held it there.  They stared deep into each other's eyes; he saw all the more the brave defiance in her eyes that his people treasured and a personality trait; she was amazed by the wall he put up behind his eyes, and the fact that she couldn't discern any of his feelings whatsoever.

Suddenly, Sonari grasped her wrist tight, grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer to him.  Sil-alia found it difficult to hide her shock that she was now in such close quarters to him.  He leant over and whispered softly in her ear.  "Don't cross me.  Be careful not to make any stupid mistakes.  Believe me when I say that you don't want me for an enemy."

Then, as if to reiterate his point, he pushed her away and twisted her wrist cruelly.  She cried out in pain as involuntary drops of moisture flew across the hall.  Sonari turned on his heel and walked away without another word.

After he left, Sil-alia let herself slide down the wall, cradling her wrist and trying not to cry.

Author's Note:  voila!  Like I said, one angsty little Sonari there, eh?  For way of updates, I think I'm going to go with one of my FF8 fics, then maybe my pokémon fic, then this one again.  Maybe.  I'm also working on a Gundam wing fic that I'm going to totally finish before I post it.  Partly because I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the plot line yet.  Newayz, please review on your way out!  TTFN!  Ta ta for now!


	10. The Forbidden Art and a Shocking Revalat...

Author's Note:  Heya all!  Hahaha!  It didn't take me so long to post this chapter, did it?  Well, I suppose it is break . . . I've been busy writing practically all week.  ^_^   aren't ya'll proud of me! 

Took ya long enough to update, took ya long enough to update . . . yeah, I know . . . I've been busy with other stuff, k regrem?  How about this . . . if you're bored, then you can read some of my other fics, and maybe even review them.  How about that?  *no reply*  okie then, suit yourself.  I'm very proud of my latest FF8 fic, actually.  'Not Just a Heart' if you're interested.  Probably not, but oh well . . .

And I'm really glad you like the fic Striker.  I was kinda worried there for a minute . . .  ^_^

And aer, no, you can't gut me with the Shurikama, cuz it's mine, and I can do what I want with it!  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Rigana:  Dear Soa!  The author's going crazy again!

Sonari:  I hate it when she does that.  That means that we have no idea what she's going to do to us in this chapter . . .

DAY:  You never know what I'm going to do anyway  :P

Newayz, before I lose the small amount of sanity I have left, here's chapter 10!

The Forbidden Art and a Shocking Revelation 

In the dark of night, Sil-alia was sitting on the roof outside her window with her knees pulled up to her chin.  She was contemplating over the encounters she had had with Sonari.

_What is with that guy?  _ she thought as she wrapped her arms around her legs, unbothered by the chill that was quickly descending upon the town.    _Why was he able to block my magical attacks?  Grandpa said that the only way to block a magical attack is with a magical defense.  But that doesn't explain why he was able to do it.  I mean, he's a Human, right?  He said he knew exactly who his parents were, both Human.  So he can't have inherited innate magic from a Wingly parent.  But he must have more than just magic . . .  When he used just the power of his mind to knock me backwards . . .  That must have been the Forbidden Art!  But I thought Winglies were the only ones that could harness their mind sufficiently enough to use it._

_Magic is the use of your mind to control energies around you in a raw form.  But the Forbidden Art, that is something entirely different.  The Forbidden Art is the ability to use your mind to change the energy around you to a form where you can manipulate it.  You could do just about anything with the Forbidden Art.  Which I guess was why it was forbidden._

_Grandpa told me once about the story of how the Art had become forbidden, and why the Tahoan were the only ones who could use it.  It was something like this . . .  Long, long ago, even before the first Dragon Campaign, when the Winglies still had a council instead of being dictated by Melbu Frahma, all Winglies could use the Art.  Most used it responsibly, but there were the few, like there always are, who couldn't help but exploit their powers in the worst way possible.  When these few banded together to rebel against the government, they were able to achieve a lot more than anyone would have ever thought they could.  That was because they had mastered their Art.  When the rebels were finally taken care of, the Council decided that it was in the best interest of all the Winglies if the Art was banned.  So it became the Forbidden Art._

_But the first Guardian of the Shrine of the Archangel pointed out to the Council that such a power had its advantages when used properly in combat, and should not be forgotten.  So the Council, after much deliberation, gave the first Guardian the right to use the Forbidden Art, but only in defense of the Shrine, the Archangel, or the race of Winglies.  And he taught the Guardians after him.  And so the Tahoan, were the only ones permitted to use the Forbidden Art.  Guardians of the Temples, Masters of the Forbidden Art, and Holy Warriors of the Archangel, that is what the Tahoan are.  And that's what Grandpa's been training me to become practically my whole life.  One of the Tahoan.  To follow in his footsteps, as well as my mother and father's.  Once I complete my training, I'll be the only one left . . .  _ 

Her thoughts then wandered off from the subject of the Forbidden Art.    _I wish Dakar was here.  It's so lonely now he's gone.  He knew what it was like.  Both his parents were Tahoan, and they died in the Final Battle of the Age of Turmoil, just like mine.  He knew what it felt like to be put through all this rigorous training.  He knew . . . _   

Sil-alia couldn't stop the tears that had gathered in her eyes from spilling out.  But once she started crying, she couldn't stop.  She cried for the parents she never knew.  She cried for all the suffering and loneliness that had inflicted upon her life.  She cried for the happiness that she had once known with another Wingly training to be one of the Tahoan, but had lost when he disappeared after the Shrine was attacked about a year ago.  She cried for all this and more, and couldn't stop even if she had wanted to.

She hadn't noticed her Grandpa had come out until he put his hand on her shoulder.  "What's wrong, honey?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

She straightened and wiped her tears away.  "Nothing.  I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?  You don't often cry about nothing, you know."

Sil-alia looked away and didn't answer.

"Okay, if you want to be like that, I'll ask you about what I came up here to ask you about.  I was wondering about your performance tonight.  I know most of the time, you dance with your heart and soul, but you looked like a zombie up there tonight.  Does it have to do with why you're crying?"  Sil-alia shook her head.  "Then will you tell me why?"  Again, she shook her head.  "I really wish you'd tell me, hon.  You can't leave it all bottled up inside, you.  If you do, then one day it'll all come out through your magic, and that could be disastrous."  Sil-alia just buried her head deeper into her knees.  "Fine.  But there's one thing that I want to talk to you about that I won't leave without answers for.  I heard that you were fighting today.  On a festival day!  You should know better.  Just, please, tell me why."

"I didn't start it."

"I didn't say you did.  Will you tell me why?"

"There were these Humans in town today.  Did you see them?"

"Get to the point," Grandpa said softly but firmly.

"Well, they were arguing down in the square about something stupid, like honor, and Winglies, and just stupid stuff like that.  Well, this one guy, Sonari, his name was, he didn't seem to be too thrilled to be here.  So I told him if he didn't want to be here, then he could leave.  He didn't want to and all he seemed to want was to fight with me.  I tried everything I could think up to get the situation to end without a fight, but it didn't work.  So I was fighting on a festival day.  But the worst part was, he beat me!  I mean, he totally kick my butt!  And this is the part you'll really love, he didn't do it honestly.  He used the Forbidden Art.  And he's a Human!  I don't know what's going on, and I'm all confused.  Do you have any idea about what's going on?"

Grandpa lay down on the roof as he thought for a few seconds.  "There is written in Shrine a prophecy.  It goes like this:

"**When the Spirits of the Dragons return again,**

**The Demons have been unleashed.**

**The heroes who must save Endiness**

**Will come together at the Wingly's sacred place.**

**A God and a Seer will show the path**

**That these saviors must follow.**

**A Human with control of the elements**

**Must sever a bond.**

**A Man with unnatural strength,**

**He will learn control.**

**A Wingly woman,**

**She will learn to trust herself.**

**The lost lover**

**Will regain his memory.**

And a Protector 

**Must face her past.**

**Only then will Endiness**

**Be saved again**."

Sil-alia sat in silence for a few seconds while she let the prophecy sink in.  " 'A Human with control of the elements' That must be Sonari!  There's no other Human that I've ever heard of with magical powers."

"Possibly.  But don't think too much on it.  If Sonari is the Human in the Prophecy, then he will run his course.  Either way, I want to meet him."  Grandpa's tone had gotten lighter, and the normal undertone of laughter that ran all the way through him was apparent once again.  "Why don't you invite him over for dinner or something?  Besides, I want to see the way you two get along when you're not fighting."

Sil-alia's jaw dropped when she realized what Grandpa was hinting at.  "By Soa!  You're not serious!  Me and that . . . that . . ."  She seemed to be at a loss for words.  "Besides, inter-species relationships, you hear about them, but they're just not right!  Humans are meant to be with Humans, and Winglies are meant to be with Winglies!  How can you even suggest such a thing!"

Grandpa got up and walked towards Sil-alia's window, the only way into the house from the roof.  "Easily.  Your father was a Human after all."  He walked into the house while Sil-alia sat there, stunned by the news she had just heard.

"Wha . . . What?!"

Author's Note:  Yeah, that was basically just a filler chapter, but still . . . the fact that Sil-alia's father is Human is important.  Poor girlie, she didn't know.  Newayz, happy Easter!  Yes, I can finally have my sugary-caffeiney goodness again.  Well, sayonara and arigato for reviewing!


	11. Captain of the Guard

Author's Note:  Yeah, sorry it took me so long to get this up . . . stupid bio project.  *shudders*   Why does she make us cover the WHOLE of Kingdom Animalia ourselves when she teaches us about protists and fungi?!?!  Does anyone else understand?  ARGH!  Oh the evils of school . . . 

Heh heh.  That was only the first twist in plot, characters' past, yada yada.  Guess what?  Expect a long fic.  I haven't even started on the real plot yet . . . mwahahahaha!

Nearly as good as 'Rebirth of a Legend?!'  that's might high praise, you know . . .  ^_^  wow.  I feel appreciated now . . .  I wish I had reviewers like you guys on all my other fics.

And as for prophesies, this one kinda sucked cuz I wrote it in about 5 seconds, and couldn't be bothered to make it rhyme or anything.  Oh well.  It'll serve my purposes.  If ya'll have any speculations about how the prophesy ties in with all this, feel free to say.  In fact, it would be appreciated.

Now the chapter you've all been waiting for!  In the next two chapters, the secrets behind Sonari and Yani begin to unravel.  Including finding out who Lana is!  Aren't ya'll excited?

Newayz, on with the next chapter!

Captain of the Guard 

"Dear Soa!  You're not serious, right?"  Halfway across town, another warrior sat in a similarly shocked state.

Sonari uncrossed his ankles, swung his feet off the table, slammed down his almost empty tankard and stared incredulously at his friend.

"Did it sound like I was kidding?" Yani asked with all seriousness in his voice.

"But you were, right?"  Sonari's voice had an almost hysterical note in it.  "Me and HER?  You must be joking!"  When Yani didn't respond, Sonari kept talking.  "Come off it!  That's . . . that's just crazy!  Me and a Wingly?  No way, no how!"

The only response that Sonari got was an amused grin and a suggestive chuckle.  By now he was getting well and truly aggravated with his friend's incessant joking.  At least, he thought it was joking . . .   But the strange thing for Sonari was that normally he could just take it and take it and take it from Yani without snapping.  Today, however, that didn't seem to be the case.

Sonari pushed himself up from the table.  "Fine.  If you're going to be like that, I'll just leave."  He started to take a couple steps, but Yani interjected before he could get away.

"Hold your horses, tiger.  I didn't know you were that anxious to see her again."  Yani laughed to himself about his little joke.  That is, until he saw the look Sonari was giving him.  There was a fire beneath his hazel eyes that Yani had only seen a couple times before, when Sonari was losing it.  He knew he had to do something to calm Sonari down before he inadvertently set the establishment on fire, as his powers were as unpredictable as his personality.

"Come on, Sonari.  You know I was only joking.  Come back and finish off your ale.  It'll raise your spirits."  Sonari sighed resignedly and sat back down in his chair.  He finished off his tankard in one gulp, and before long, a serving girl came with another full tankard.

The silence between the two friends was long and awkward.  Yani wanted desperately to break the silence.  But he couldn't think up any funny lines to get Sonari's mood high.  _Oh well_,    he thought to himself,    _I might as well get this over with.  I wanted to talk to him about this anyway, and this just provides the perfect opportunity.  At least his spirits can't sink any lower . . .  _

"But, seriously, Sonari," Yani said quietly, "you should have seen the way you were looking at her."  Sonari groaned and slumped forwards.  But Yani wouldn't give up.  He would talk about this with Sonari tonight, even if it meant another argument.  "You've never looked at Lana like that."

Sonari groaned louder as he realized where this conversation was headed.  He slumped ever farther forward and let his head hit the table.  "I don't want to talk about Lana," he mumbled into the wood.  But Yani still heard him.

"I know you don't want to, but it'll make you feel better if you do.  Trust me, I know."

"How can you know?  You've never been in my position before . . ." Sonari stated, lifting his head from off the table.

Yani thought about that for a second.  "Hm.  I guess you're right; I haven't.  But I still know that talking about your problems helps to deal with them."

Sonari wasn't convinced.  He didn't respond to Yani's offer of help.  Soon, Yani got exasperated with the silent warrior.  "Look, you have to talk about it sometime!  Who knows what could happen if you don't.  And don't you think here is the best place to talk about it?  After all, there's no one here that really knows you, you father, or Lana here.  It's the safest place to talk."

"Fine!" exploded Sonari.  His sudden outburst made several other patrons turn and stare.  He lowered his voice before carrying on in a bitter tone.  "You want me to talk about Lana?  Then I'll talk about Lana.  And you can hear more about that treacherous, power-hungry little bitch than you ever wanted to."

"There we go!  That's a definite start.  Now tell me everything.  Absolutely everything about her that you've ever wanted to say, but you knew you couldn't."

"Okay, then.  If you're sure.  That little bitch has my father wrapped around her little finger.  Why can't he see through her?  Sure, she might come from a wealthy family, and she might be the most beautiful woman in all of Vandalia, but still!  That doesn't mean that I want her!  Her heart's made of stone and steel, and all she wants is the position.  I swear, if I ever go back for good, father will marry us off, then she'll get him assassinated, then me!  Why am I even telling you all this?" Sonari complained to his friend.

"Because you need to talk about it.  See you feel better, don't you?"

Sonari didn't answer his question.  "But you know all this already!  You are the Captain of father's Guard, after all . . ."

"Was," Yani corrected.  "I was the Captain of the Guard.  I lost my position when I left with you, remember?"

"You know, you didn't have to come with me, Yani . . ."

"Yes I did," Yani said, cutting Sonari off from saying more.  "Sworn brothers, right?  Anywhere you go, I follow.  Anything you do . . ."  Yani trailed off suddenly.  "Did you hear that?"

"What?  I didn't hear anything."

"Oh well.  My ears must have been playing tricks on me.  But back to what we were talking about . . .  You have to go back sometime, you know.  It's no good running.  The way I see it, there are two real solutions.  One, you get yourself a bride before you return.  Your father can't make you marry again.  Or two, you come up with an argument to sway your father into changing his mind.  And seeing as he doesn't want to believe anything negative about Lana, well . . . that might prove difficult.  Why don't you think about what you want to . . .  There it was again!  Did you hear it?"

"I heard it that time!  It almost sounded like the flapping of wings . . .  By the gods!"

Both Men dropped their drinks and ran outside the Inn.  A dark shape flew past the larger, silver moon, casting its dark silhouette across the town.  They shared a look and both instinctively grabbed the hilt of their weapons.

"Sonari, it can't be, can it?  I thought the last died over 5,000 years ago, in the 2nd Dragon Campaign," Yani whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I . . . I don't know . . ."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia was still in shock, sitting on the roof, contemplating over what Grandpa said.  -  I guess it's possible.  I never even knew my parents.  -  she thought as a single tear slid down her cheek.

She sat still, staring up at the two moons and the stars for answers.  The larger moon, Illuminati, cast its silver light on the town, and Luminas, the smaller moon with a red light, cast a dimension of mystery to the shadows and surroundings.

She gasped when she saw a large, dark shape fly slowly past the Illuminati, blocking out most of the silver light, leaving the world in an eerie red glow.  She examined the shape as closely as she could, and could clearly make out two large wings, the bulk of a body, a slithering tail, a long neck and a shape on the end, which she assumed was the head.  A shiver ran through her body as she remembered Grandpa's description of a creature that had appeared when the demons broke through the barriers of the Otherworld and attacked 20 years ago.

The creature turned its head towards that Wingly warrior, and Sil-alia was hit with an overwhelming sensation of evil.  It consumed her senses so much that she had to gasp for breath.  She couldn't move; she could hardly breath.    _Archangel!_    she prayed desperately,    _Please, give me strength and guidance to follow your will.  With this coming evil, times must be changing.  Let me do your work!_    With this final thought, the evil creature turned its gaze somewhere else, and Sil-alia sagged with relief.

_What could this mean?_   

Author's Note:  Mwahaha!  There it is, the very start of the real plot.  Perhaps you can figure out what I'm babbling about, perhaps not.  That is the fun of being a crazy psycho author!  MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  Yeah . . .  and in that chapter is also the first time you see Sil-alia's religious side.  Just FYI, she is very religious.  She gets really deep and into it later, but you'll just have to wait and see to understand what I mean.  Newayz, must go.  Father is yelling at me to get off the computer.  I wish I had a computer in my room.  Buh-bye!  Don't forget to review!  And remember to smile today!  J


	12. The Warrior Prince

Author's Note:  Yes, I know this took a long time . . .  so shoot me . . .  I had to study for finals.  Who doesn't?  But now there's no school!  Hip Hip Hooray!  I'm FREE, you hear me FREE!  I survived my freshman year!  So I lost most of my remaining sanity, but it was bound to happen sometime, ya know?  So why not now?  Newayz, ya'll are probably really anxious to read this next chapter, seeing as I haven't updated for a while  ;-;    I think you'll enjoy this one . . .

The Warrior Prince 

Night turned into day, and the Dragon didn't attack, a blessing in most people's books.  But that didn't change the fact that Sonari couldn't sleep.  As soon as he closed his eyes, he was haunted by visions of a Wingly dancer-warrior with a glowing silver stone on her neck.  After what seemed like hours, he managed to fall asleep, but even in the land of dreams, he couldn't rid himself of the woman, always following him, but never speaking.  A silent specter, haunting and ethereal, whose glowing stone seemed to make the mark on the back of his right hand glow with the same eerie light.

He woke the next morning drenched in a cold sweat.  His hand was still glowing, as if an aftershock from his dreams.  He sat up and looked out the window.  The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon, the pale colors of the sunrise starting to paint the sky.  Sonari knew that he didn't want to spend another night like that.  There may not be anything he could do about his haunting visions, but he could try and figure out the mystery of his glowing symbol.  He knew what he had to do . . .

He got out of bed and dressed quickly, preparing himself mentally for the confrontation that he had been trying to avoid.  But it was the only way to get the answers he needed.  He wrote a quick note to Yani, telling him what he planned to do, and that he would be back by sunset.  Then he grabbed his long coat and Shotel, and left the Inn.

He found his way to a back alleyway, where no one was likely to come and stumble upon him.  He relaxed his body, then closed his eyes and visualized where he wanted to go.  He visualized the city that was built inside an invisible dome, the dome that kept his people from freezing in the intense winters of the northernmost reaches of Valandia.  He saw once again the place where the dome began, marked by the change from almost non-existent tundra growth to hardy evergreen trees.  He felt the familiar buzzing in his brain and the sensation of wind whipping through his hair.  He opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he wanted to be: Valeria, capital of Valandia.

He took a deep breath of the crisp air.  "I'm finally home."

He walked through the maze of wide streets with confident ease.  He walked through the town to a large hill on the outskirts.  On top of the hill was a large palace: the permanent home of the Royal Family of Valandia.  He took a deep breath, before walking purposefully up the hill.

The guards at the doors bowed low to him as he passed.  He made his way to a room that he knew only too well.  When the guard outside offered to announce him, Sonari declined and walked in the room himself.  He made his way down the lavishly furnished throne room and knelt before the two thrones, currently occupied.

He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he addressed the occupants.  "Your majesties, I seek your counsel."

Before he could continue, the Queen of Valandia was on her feet and bustling over to Sonari.  She was rather short and pudgy, with long black hair that was beginning to go gray and almond shaped eyes that were a deep, rich brown.  Sonari seemed not to notice her until he was caught up in a deep embrace.

"My son!  Why did you not return for over half a year?"

Sonari flushed as he returned his mother's embrace.  "I, uh . . . I was certain that you had disowned me, and that it would be a disgrace for me to return."

By this time, the King of Valandia had made his way over to his wife and son.  Anyone who looked could tell that he was related to Sonari.  His hair was the same sandy brown, even though flecks of gray were starting to pepper it.  He had the same intense hazel eyes, and the same height.  He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Maybe we should have disowned you.  But then again, we have no other heirs, so you must bear the burden of Crown Prince.  One day, you will rule in my stead.  Come now, what did you wish to discuss?"

Both Sonari and his mother stood.  "I wish to have a private word with you, Father.  I have some questions that I need answers to."

"Then come with me to my antechamber.  We can talk there."  Sonari followed his father through a side door.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"What questions do you have?  I will do my best to answer them."  The King initiated the conversation.

"It's about my powers.  I don't understand what's going on anymore," Sonari said, sounding downcast and depressed.

"I don't really understand either.  You do remember what exactly that mark on the back of you hand is, don't you?"

Sonari nodded before replying, "The Mark of the Artifice."

"Exactly.  It means that you are an Artifice, the first one in over 16,000 years.  It truly is a miracle that you have survived this long at all.  We were almost certain that your powers would destroy you before you were able to experience life.  Now, back to your question, but be aware that I might not have the answer to it."

Sonari took a deep breath before asking his father, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  "The Mark on my hand . . . it started glowing . . ."

"Glowing?!  May I see?"

Sonari held his hand out to his father, but continued talking at the same time.  "It's not glowing anymore.  That is one of the things that confuses me.  Not only do I not know what this glowing means, but it only seems to glow at certain times . . ."

"As you know, I have been studying the ancient documents that have survived since the time when Artifices were being actively trained.  There seems to be a reason for the Mark to start glowing," the King said as he examined his son's hand.  "It seemed to be highly celebrated, and was always called the 'Coming of Age.'  It is apparently the time when the apprentice has fully matured and he becomes a fully-fledged Artifice.  His powers are at their peak for some years after this, but start to decay with age."  He looked straight into his son's eyes.  "I have yet to figure out exactly what prompts the Coming of Age, but whatever it is, you should have already experienced it.  I will keep searching for the answer."

Sonari dropped his head.  "Thank you, Father.  You do too much for me, a renegade, rebellious son . . ."

"And you think too little of yourself, Crown Prince of Valandia."  The King pulled his son into a rough embrace.  "Now go and see your mother.  She has missed you terribly."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

As soon as Sonari stepped into the room where his mother was waiting, he found himself bombarded with question.

"Where have you been this last half year?  Why did you not contact us?  And don't give me that line about disgrace.  That's a load of bull.  What's the real reason you didn't come back?  You know, you have no idea how much your father and I worry about you, especially seeing as you're out only child, and we're getting too old to have any more.  That makes you the only heir to the throne, unless you want your cousin Malik to take it, and the Gods only know what would come of that.  Come, come, sit down and tell me all that's happened to you.  Oh, and how is Yani?  He should really come and show the new Captain of the Guard a thing or two.  Things are really falling apart there without him, you know."  She sighed as Sonari sat down.  "It's really rather lonely here without you two guys and your antics all over the place.  You really have no idea . . ."  Her voice trailed off sadly.

Sonari chuckled.  He was used to his doting mother, but the trait had been multiplied fivefold by his long absence.  "You don't need to worry, Mother.  Yani and I are big boys; we can look after ourselves."

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't help.  Parents worry, you know.  Trust me, you'll find out one day.  But tell me about what's been going on.  What's happened?  I know that you and Yani can't go anywhere without an adventure."  Sonari chuckled as he thought about just how true that was.

Some time later, he had finished recalling the events of the last couple of weeks to his mother.  He started his account when he and Yani wound two stones: a red one that seemed to glow in his hands, and a green one that had that eerie glow in Yani's.  He talked about how Yani had finally managed to persuade him to go to a Wingly town to try and figure out what they were.  He finished with recounting the events of the past day   or two, and all that had happened in Lahrin.

"So this girl . . . what was her name again?"

"Sil-alia.  At least, that's what Yani said it was."

"Sil-alia . . .  That's a pretty name.  But you said she has powers like yours?  Like a Wingly Artifice?"

"She has the innate ability to use magic, yes," Sonari explained.  "But as to whether she has the other parts of my Artifice's powers . . . that I don't know.  But I'm guessing she does.  I think she was holding back in that fight.  There's something in her aura . . . something I've never felt before . . . an undercurrent that's similar to mine . . ."  He shook his head and looked away.

"So you think she has these powers, but you're not sure?"  The Queen broke the uncomfortable silence.  Sonari nodded the affirmative.  "So . . . what do you think?  Ally or enemy?"

"She would be a very useful ally, but she's too strong willed to let herself be controlled.  I could see it in her eyes.  Then again, I don't think that she's really an enemy either . . .  I don't know, Mother."

"Okay then.  Well, what does she look like?"

"Truthfully?  She's drop-dead gorgeous . . ."  Sonari trailed off, his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet.

"Oh really?"  The Queen seemed interested now.

"Mother!  Honestly, you're almost as bad as Yani!"

The Queen laughed before responding.  "So, she's drop-dead gorgeous?  Like Lana?"

Sonari shuddered involuntarily at the name.

"Ah ha!  I think I've finally found why you haven't come back.  I'm right, aren't I?"  Sonari didn't respond.  "I knew it!  But you know what?  I really don't blame you.  If I was in your position, I would want to run away.  I don't know what your father sees in that little bitch.  Sure, she's beautiful, but that's not everything, right?  And she may come from one of the most powerful families in the kingdom, but money isn't everything, right?  I swear, your father can be so stupid at times.  You have told him about her, haven't you?"  Sonari nodded.  "So he refuses to listen to you too, does he?  Well, someone's going to have to talk some sense into him sometime or another.  I'll tell you what, why don't you go back and go do whatever you're doing for a while more.  Then, when you come back, I'll have this whole business sorted out."

Sonari's eyes widened.  "Really?"

"Of course."  She bustled over and wrapped Sonari in another tight embrace.  "You and Yani come home soon.  Things are starting to fall apart here.  I don't know how much longer we can keep it up.  You cousin Malik is gaining more and more power, with the help of his father, of course.  If you don't come home soon, hon, I'm not sure if you'd still have enough support to keep the throne."

"I'll come home soon, I promise.  And don't worry about us.  We'll be fine," Sonari consoled his mother.  Then he let go and started to walk out of the door.

Before he could get halfway across the room, the doors burst open, and a young woman was framed in the doorway.  She was a very petite woman, short and slim, with long black tresses of hair reaching halfway down her back.  Her eyes were a cold, hard, lack-luster gray.  Her dark hair and eyes strangely contrasted with her pale skin.  But there was no denying that the woman was undeniably beautiful, with a perfect figure and attractive features.  She was flawless, that is, until one got to know her, and knew her personality.  Sonari's fist clenched involuntarily at his sides.

"Sonari!" the woman in the doorway half squealed.  "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"  She barreled into Sonari's midsection, the only part the she could comfortably reach, with the force of a small missile.  Sonari had to force himself not to cringe and back away.  When she looked up at him, Sonari saw the closest thing to happiness that he had ever seen in her eyes: a cold, cruel, calculating eagerness.

"My apologies, Lana," Sonari said, picking up the formal attitude he often did when around his prospective fiancée, "but I must return.  Yani is expecting me any minute."

Lana stood on the tips of her toes to reach her arms around his neck and force his head down.  She twined her fingers in his hair while whispering in his ear.  "Oh come on.  Just one night?  Yani can wait, and I've missed you so . . ."

Sonari cut her off before she could say any more.  "We are in the middle of a very important development.  It cannot wait."  He managed to escape Lana's grasp without alerting her to his shuddering.  "However, I will be returning soon.  Perhaps then?"  He walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Once he was sure that he was out of earshot of the room, he broke into a run, and didn't stop until he felt the warm afternoon sunlight on his back.  He rushed out into a secluded part of the palace's garden before concentrating and teleporting back to Lahrin.  Anything to get away from Lana.

But in his haste, he had slightly miscalculated.  He ended up in the forest that totally surrounded Lahrin, not too far from the town itself.  Sonari swore viciously, not really wanting to walk all the way back, but not wanting to risk another teleportation so soon.  He started walking back to Lahrin.  

He had no idea that what was waiting for him would change the course of his life forever

Author's Note:  Okay, who saw that coming?  And be honest, please.  So Sonari's the only heir to the throne of Valandia . . .  Hee Hee . . . and evil cousin Malik is trying to get the throne . . .  Mwahahahaha!  Find out what happens in the next exciting edition of  *bum bum bum*  Warrior's Way!   Oh, and don't forget to review, k?  I likey reviewies!  Now I must go back to watching my taped Yu Yu Hakusho episodes!   *walks away muttering something about Kurama's dreamy green eyes*

Yani:  You know, she scares me sometimes . . . 

Rigana:  I'm worried about her . . .

Sil-alia:  Who's not?

Sonari:  I'm more worried about what she'll do to us . . . *gulps*


	13. Acceptance and Troubled Visions

Author's Note:  Hee hee!  Quicker update this time!  And I got a new reviewer too!  Welcome to chozen, and I hope that you enjoy your time here with this family of fanfiction writer, readers, etc.  *stares at what I just wrote*  Oh dear Soa!  Where did that come from?  It must be that new orange Mountain Dew!  The insanity of it all! 

I thank you for your compliment, chozen.  It makes me feel special!  ^_^  I'm glad people like my writing.  I have two passions: music and writing.  Unless if you can count obsessing with Kurama and my Shinigami a passion.  I do that a lot too . . .

One thing I want to correct in all of your minds, though.  What is an Artifice?  If you read the first chapter again, (yes, yes, I know you can't be bothered . . .) an Artifice is one of the Valandian Mages aer was raving about at the beginning of the story.  They all seemed to die out about the time of the Dragon Campaign.  But now one's back as kick-ass as they come.  ^_^

Newayz, I've been updating quicker cuz I have no homework!  YAY!  No school!  WHO-HOO!  Yes, and my mother gets mad at me for being on the computer all day.  But I mean, I have nothing else to do, apart from playing my friend's version of FF Anthologies (which he let me borrow  *bows to the almighty god of destruction*  thanx so much!  ^_^)  yes, I think I still have a ways to go in both FFV and FFVI . . .

Oh!  Guess what?  I learned how to make things underlined, and bolded, and all that sorta stuff!  Thanx a bunch, yuna!  YAY!

Okie, I think that's enough of my rambling . . .  On with the fic!

Acceptance and Troubled Visions 

Sil-alia hadn't moved since Grandfather had gone inside.  She had been so shocked and confused at the outset that she couldn't move and could hardly think at all.  But the more she thought about it, the possible it seemed.  After all, she had hardly ever seen her parents, either of them, and they had both died before she was even six months old.  No matter how good her memory, she couldn't remember anything about her parents.

She hugged her knees tighter to her body, but now she didn't have to struggle not to cry.  She had cried so much over the last few hours that she felt that she couldn't cry anymore.  It was still night, and only a few hours after the Dragon had passed overhead.  Despite its aura of evil, it hadn't attacked.  Yet, anyway.

Now, Sil-alia gauged it to be only an hour or two before dawn, and she had a million questions swimming around in her head.  And there was only one way to get answers.  She had to know.  She couldn't go on knowing nothing about her parents.  There could be so many things that were important that she never knew.

So she stood up and walked off the roof, through the window into her room, and down into the kitchen.  Grandpa was still there; she could feel his presence.  It seemed he hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"Grandpa . . . ?"

The Wingly looked up from his cup of coffee to see his granddaughter.  He motioned for her to sit down next to him.  When she had, he addressed her unasked question.  "What do you want to know, hon?"

"Everything.  Tell me everything you know about either of them.  Anything you can remember.  Please . . .  This is important to me."

Grandfather gave her a sympathetic smile.  "Okay.  I'll start with your mother.  You get your beauty from her.  She had the same silky blonde hair, the same high cheekbones, fragile features, long-fingered, delicate hands, the same soft, pale skin.  You look just like her, apart from your eyes.  Hers were a pale, icy blue.

"Your father, he was tall, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes.  Yes, you get your eyes from him.  He was very strong, with a well proportioned, toned body.  He was very handsome.  Your parents fell in love almost the moment they set eyes on each other.

"You see, Cinella, your mother, that is, she was a very powerful Tahoan.  She was very strong physically, and very talented at earth magic.  She was also a master of the Forbidden Art.  She mastered the Art when she was little more than a child, only fifteen years of age.  Because of this, and her subsequent rapid rise through the ranks of the Tahoan, she grew cocky and arrogant, a trait unsuitable for a Holy Warrior of the Archangel.  But by the time the Age of Turmoil came, and the Demons attacked, Cinella was at the head of the ranks, and was immediately elected Commander for the Tahoan sector of the forces.

"Your father, on the other hand, he was a Lord of some sort from the Human kingdom of Serdio.  I think he was some relation to the King there.  But either way, he was very intelligent, and a stunning tactician, in addition to being a very strong fighter physically.  He had been at the head of the King's Army for a year or two before the Age of Turmoil began.  They were both leaders of their sector in the war.  And I know that they were very much in love.

"I don't know exactly what or how it happened, but your mother came back here, almost ten months into the war.  I, and the two other Tahoan who had passed their prime and still survived, were leading a small group of warriors to protect Lahrin.  When your mother came, she seemed just about ready to give birth.  I have no idea how she managed to fight while pregnant, but whatever she did worked, because you were born here, of a Tahoan and a Serdian Lord, near the end of the Age of Turmoil.

"When the demons attacked the Shrine at the Final Battle, your parents stood side by side to defend out holy site and fight off the demons.  The demon's leader was a thing of pure evil called the Morgol.  The thing seemed to be invincible, but the combined might of your parents managed to defeat it.  But the slaying of the evil thing destroyed them both."

As Grandfather's voice faded away into silence, Sil-alia rested her head in her hands, trying to take in all that he had said.  Her parents were the unnamed heroes of the Age of Turmoil, the ones who had given everything to defeat the evil Morgol.  Could she live up to a legacy like that?

"You should go and get some sleep, honey."  Sil-alia nodded and trudged off to her room, her feet heavy and her mind in a chaotic whirl.

As soon as her head hit the pillow on her bed, she was asleep, sent to a world of troubled dreams . . .

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia found herself floating in a void that was blacker than the darkest night.  Except, she wasn't really floating.  It felt like her feet were holding her up on . . . something . . . she didn't know what.

_It was then that she noticed the silence.  The thick, oppressive silence.  It was like someone had taken every single possible sound and closed it away, so that it would never sound again.  Just like how the darkness permitted no light._

_Sil-alia stood there, trying to figure out where she was until she couldn't stand the silence any longer._

_"Hello?" she asked cautiously.  "Is anybody here?"_

_There was no answer.  The silence came again, weighing heavier on Sil-alia's shoulders, as if it was a tangible thing piled upon her shoulders and back._

_"Hello?" she asked, louder this time.  "There has to be someone here!  Where am I?"_

_Her question was answer by a bright flash of light behind her back.  She could see the light through the corners of her eyes, blinding in the endless black depths of . . . wherever she was._

_A mysterious voice, a light tenor, infused with great power and charisma, spoke from behind her back._

_"**Sil-alia, I need your help.  I cannot sit and let this evil go on any longer.  Endiness needs you.**"_

_"What evil?  Who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking._

_"**If you truly wish to know my identity, turn around, and you shall see.**"_

_Sil-alia turned around slowly to face the light.  When she had turned fully, she had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the light around the human-figure silhouette.  After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted, and she could make out the features of the man standing behind her._

_He was tall with long blonde hair handing loose around his body.  His clothes were whiter than the purest snow.  But the things that caught Sil-alia's eyes the most were his eyes.  They were a deep violet color flecked with silver, the kind of eyes that she thought was impossible for any mortal creature to have._

_She took all that in in a second, and with widened eyes knelt in the presence of Archangel, the holiest god of her people.  The god of purity and light.  The god who fought against evil forces.  The god who protected the people of Endiness from the evils of the higher kingdom._

_"**Stand, holy warrior, for you have no need to kneel in my presence.  You have proven yourself worthy, my daughter.**"_

_She felt the god's touch on her upper arm, and he pulled her gently up into a standing position, despite her shaking and unstable knees.  She managed to make herself stare into the god's eyes, still unsure about what to do, having a holy deity so close._

_"Can you tell me why I'm here?"_

_"**Listen closely, young one.  Can you hear the cries around you?  Can you sense the pain and agony in this dismal place?**"_

_Sil-alia listened again, and this time she heard.  She heard sounds that she never wanted to hear.  Sounds that would haunt her dreams in days to come.  Sounds of greatest pain, as if being tortured slowly, and not having the energy left to scream.  Moans of defeat, of endless servitude.  Then came the screams.  The ones that shattered her eardrums and splintered her soul into a thousand tiny fragments, each feeling the loss that was encompassed in the single noise._

_She turned back to Archangel with haunted eyes.  "Where am I?  What is this place?**"**_

****

_Archangel sighed, regretting the fact that things had turned out this way.  "**Once, long ago, this place was abounding with life, even more so than Endiness.  But now, as I am sure you have been able to guess, it is dying.  And with it dies the hope of all the world.  For this, my child, is the very core of the planet you live on.  It gives and sustains life in both Endiness and other places, far away across seas and oceans.  The planet is dying, and there is nothing I can do to save it.**_

****

_"**The evil that has started this is now inhabiting a mortal body.  It has thwarted my attempts to stop it once again.  I cannot go to Endiness and intervene on the behalf of all living things.  This is why I called you here.  You must stop it, Sil-alia.  You and your companions, the Dragoons of old, must take this responsibility upon yourselves and rid the world of this evil.**"_

_Archangel had grown uninhibited in his passionate plea to the young warrior, and she found his hand tightly gripping her upper arms as he pled with her to save the planet.  What else could she do?  But instead of thinking of the impossible odds of success, she turned her mind to one of the many questions that flooded her brain._

_"How did I get here?"_

_Archangel seemed to shrug off the question.  "**It was no hard feat for me to bring your consciousness here when you were in an unconscious state.  Your body is still in your bed, and no harm will come to it while you are here.**"_

_While she tried to grasp that concept, she asked her god another question.  "You said something about Dragoons?  There hasn't been a single Dragon Knight for more than 5,000 years.  Why are they showing themselves now, and how are they my companions?  I don't know a single person who can transform into a Dragoon."_

_Archangel chuckled softly and smiled with sad eyes.  "**The Dragon Spirits arise when there is a need for them.  Then they will choose the one ideal warrior who is most suited to that Dragon's traits.  The Spirits rest as stones of unlikely size and beauty when they are dormant, and many of your acquaintances have precious stones of rare beauty, do they not?  Like the one you wear around your neck?**"_

_Sil-alia's hand flew instinctively to the gem on her choker.  There was nothing extraordinary about the heirloom her mother had given her, was there?  Surely, there couldn't be.  But when Archangel gently moved her hand away and touched the stone himself, it shone with a brilliant silver light that almost outdid the aura of the god himself._

_As he stepped away, a single shaft of light shot down from the heavens.  Sil-alia relaxed as she felt the beam was gentle, soothing and revitalizing.  There was a small explosion of light.  When it faded, Sil-alia found herself floating several inches off the ground, staying there by the rhythmic flapping of wings, larger than the ones that she had grown up with as a Wingly.  She found her body covered in a light, supple, yet very strong silver armor of some sort, and her Shurikama, which had seemed to appear from nowhere, was wreathed in a silver glow._

_When Sil-alia found her voice again, it was soft with awe.  "What just happened?"_

_Archangel seemed amused by the young woman's wonder.  "**You have been chosen to be the wielder of the White Silver Dragon's Spirit.  It seems that your affinity for healing magic and your compassion for others has made a considerable impressions on that Dragon.  Hopefully, this power, and your companions with similar powers, will be enough to help you defeat the great evil that is overcoming the world.**_

****

_"**However, you must be warned . . .  This evil has been defeated once before, and it will not return in its demon form again.  It now knows that it is too vulnerable like that.  It will come as something else, something much more potent.  Even though the Dragon Spirits did not awaken the last time this evil came, I fear that this power will just give you the strength to survive.**_

****

_"**But whatever happens, you must destroy this evil!  If you do not, then the whole world will perish.  You must defeat it . . .  At all costs . . .**_

****

_"**Time is running short.  You must go!  And if you need answers, you know where to find them.  Now go!**"_

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia sat bolt upright in bed.  She was breathing hard, and her body was covered in a cold sweat.  She raised her hand to touch the stone on her choker.  She didn't want to believe what had just happened.  It was just a dream, after all.  But when she felt the power of the Dragon's Spirit coursing through her body, starting from the stone under her fingers, she knew that it was more that just a dream.

She was a Seer, and Archangel had granted her a vision.

Author's Note:  Aren't ya'll proud of me?  I'm finally getting to the plot!  Hm . . . let's see . . .  Can I think up any good questions for this chapter?  I know I haven't done that for a while . . .  Most of these are going to be pretty bad, now that I'm just taking them off the top of my head, but here's a try . . .

1)  Fav character?

2)  Least fav character?

3)  Most probable pairing?  (or just pairing you want the most, if you feel like it?)

4)  Character most likely to die first?  (yes, some characters will die . . .  Whether that is a good or a bad thing is up to you . . .)

5)  What Dragon Spirit is everyone gonna get?

6)  What is waiting for Sonari back at Lahrin?

Well, that's about all I can think of right now.  Please put your random reviewer insanity in as well.  And tell me what you think about my basic sort of plot.

You know what I just realized?  It sounds kinda like FFVII, ya know, going off to save the planet and all.  It wasn't meant to be that way!  Honest!  It just sorta came out like that.  I knew that whole thing sounded familiar.  Oh well.

If ya'll wanna talk to me about my fic, or if you're just bored and you find yourself wanting to talk to a psycho teenage fanfic author, drop me a line at drk_angl_yuna@hotmail.com


	14. Recurrence of Evil

Author's Note:  Heya all!  After weeks of the dreaded writer's block, I finally got this chapter up!  YAY!  well, I didn't _really_ have writer's block, I just can't write good battle scenes, and I wanted this one to be good.  It turned out ok, though, so that's all good.  Yes, I also went to camp last week, all week, with no computer at all, so that's also a part of it.  Besides, I made this chapter longer too!  ^_^ 

Okies, I'll try not to talk too terribly long, cuz I know you're all anxious to read the next chapter, eh?   _O

*sing-song voice to the tune of 'found a peanut'*  New reviewer, new reviewer, got a new reviewer now!  New reviewer, new reviewer, got a new reviewer now!  *huggles Isabella Jynx*  Welcome to our little, crazy, yet happy, family!  ^_^

Well, it seemed that you guys are all pretty well sure that Sonari/Sil-alia's going to be the pairing in this story…  Yes, if you have been wondering why none of my characters have been in my a/n's for a while, I locked them up in a cage somehow, and now they're all sitting down in the guest room in the basement, waiting until I see fit to release them…  I can't have them revealing all my secrets…

So, aer, you liked the little vision dream thingy?  I'm glad, cuz that may not be the only one…  

As for Lana…you think she's fun to hate now, Chozen?  Wait until later…  Mwahahahaha!!!!!!  *cue evil laugh*

Okies, I think that's enough of my ramblings.  On with the fic!

Recurrence of Evil 

Sil-alia was shaken out of her reverie by a roar outside the house.  She took a quick glance out of the window that led to the roof.  The position of the sun told her that it was late afternoon.  _Did I really sleep that long?_

Another roar followed by some screaming persuaded Sil-alia to jump out of bed, grab her Shurikama, and head downstairs to see if Grandfather had any idea what was going on.  She ran down the stairs, and almost bowled over Rigana, who was on her way up, presumably to wake her up and get her help for whatever was going on out there. Before she could say anything, Rigana grabbed her arm and hauled her down the stairs after her.

Grandfather was in the kitchen, looking cool, calm, and in control, as per usual.  When Sil-alia stumbled into the kitchen after Rigana, she finally managed to choke out the question that she had wanted to ask.

"What's going on?"

Grandfather's reply was swift and curt.  "A Dragon flew over the town last night.  No regular Dragon, though.  This one is a Black Dragon, one that heralds the coming of the demons once again.  And now it's attacking the town."  He turned his attention to Rigana.  "You know that stone you found at the end of the Final Battle?"  Rigana nodded.  How could she forget?  It wasn't often you found an amethyst like that.  "Go and get it.  You'll need it.  You must carry it with you at all times from now on."  She didn't question Grandfather.

After Rigana had left the house, Grandfather turned to Sil-alia.  "I have something I must give you before you run out to try and beat this Dragon.  I fear my time is running short, and you must have this before I pass onto the next world."  He ran off into a side room.  Sil-alia stood there, puzzled, until he came back just a few moments after.

"Give me your Shurikama," he said, not letting her see what he had gotten.  Reluctantly, she handed over her weapon.  "Now close your eyes."

"Grandfather, do we have time for this?"  But however much she protested, she closed her eyes anyway.

She felt Grandfather press something long and heavy into her hands, but before she could open her eyes, Grandfather whispered in her ear.  "I know that you should have been given this for your 21st birthday, but I fear that you must have it now.  It will aid you well.  It has been spelled to ward against evil and bite especially demon flesh.  You must use it well."

Sil-alia opened her eyes to see a Shurikama in her hands.  It was one that she had never seen before.  The hilt was patterned with tiny stars, and on the blades were minute engravings of the moon through its trek from new moon to full moon, and back again.  It sent a warm buzz up through her fingers to spread throughout her entire body.

"You are one of the Tahoan now.  The only one.  It is your responsibility to protect the Shrine from the demons, for they come again.  The Black Dragon is just a messenger.  More will come.  You must go!"

Sil-alia didn't wait for another word before racing out of the door and down the streets, following the sound of the demon Dragon's roars to an area near the square.  She was surprised to find Yani there as well as a newly arrived Rigana.  Yani had out his broadsword, and was attempting to ward off the Dragon's attacks.

"It's about bloody well time you two arrived.  I wasn't having much luck fighting this bugger myself," Yani said in his usual light and joking manner.

But before he could say another word, the Dragon swiped at him with a large, black forelimb.  He had to tuck roll to avoid the blow, a very difficult feat while holding such a large sword.  He was on his feet before the Dragon had time to direct another blow his way.

"See what I mean?"

The Dragon roared again, irritated that its prey had escaped its grasp.  A column of jet-black fire issued from its open mouth, intending to fry the Human alive.  Sil-alia saw the danger that Yani was in, and immediately came to his aid.  She positioned herself between him and the quickly approaching flames.  She moved her hands in a complex pattern in front of them, then spread them wide.  The fire was mere inches away from her hands when it split down the center, each half passing close to their sides.

After a few seconds, the Dragon finished its flame attack.  It figured that both the people caught in the flames would be charred to a crisp.  Its eyes widened in surprise as the smoke cleared and both were still standing there, unharmed.  There was a slight blue-green shimmer in the air around them.  Before its rather small brain could figure out how they had survived, it roared in pain as he felt spelled blades sink deep into its neck.  Something clicked as it realized that it had let the third creature out of its sight.

Rigana tried desperately to keep her balance as the Dragon thrashed its head and neck around, attempting to get her spelled blades out of its flesh.  With a quick yank, she pulled both of her knives out of the Dragon.  They were each as long as her forearm, and they had been buried in demon flesh to the hilt.  She jumped off the Dragon, carefully avoiding its flailing limbs to hover several feet away.

Sil-alia left Yani to fend for himself, knowing full well that the battle-hardened warrior would be able to survive on his own.  She flew to the Dragon's other side, so that it would have attackers from three directions.  Her hand rested momentarily on her choker, a habit she had acquired through her years of battle.  But this time, the stone glowed beneath her fingers.  She knew that it would be very difficult, if not impossible, for the three of them to defeat the Dragon by themselves, even with two warriors having spelled blades.  But perhaps the power of Dragons who had died ages ago could help.  She sent her energy into the stone, asking for its help.  A semi-familiar ray of light burst from the heavens, temporarily blinding the Dragon.  The ensuing explosion of light seemed to cause the Dragon pain, as if the pure light of the White Silver Dragoon was a destructive influence.

Both Yani and Rigana were surprised by Sil-alia's transformation.  The Human gaped openly at the change.  But she wasted no time in coming forward to attack the Dragon.  Her Shurikama, now shining with a silver light, was aimed for a long slash to the Dragon's stomach, but it managed to bring a forelimb in, blocking the blow but taking the damage to its forelimb instead of the lethal attack to its stomach.

While gaping at the scene, Rigana noticed that the amethyst in her jacket's pocket was starting to glow, just as Sil-alia's moonstone had before her transformation.  She glanced over at Yani to see if he had noticed.  He was similarly occupied with a glowing emerald.  Her sharp mind immediately started wondering if they too could transform into the 'super forms,' and if they could, how to.

Sil-alia flew far enough away from the Dragon so that she could hover and wait for its next attack.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of purple and a flash of green.  She kept one eye on the Dragon while looking to see that Yani and Rigana had glowing stones similar to her own White Silver Dragon Spirit.

"Guys, try to harness the power of those stones.  Concentrate on the stone, then send all your energy up into it.  Imagine the most important thing to you, and that'll help too!"

_Where did that come from? _ Sil-alia thought.  _I've never really thought about how to transform before…_

Purple lightening shot down from the sky and surrounded Rigana.  The lightening struck her methodically, starting at the bottom, and working its way up.  At the end of her transformation, Rigana's body was covered in the same sort of armor as Sil-alia, only purple.  Her unsheathed knives crackled and sparked with the same sort of purple electricity that had surrounded her only seconds before.

"What…What is this?  Sil-alia, what's going on?"

"We're Dragoons, Rigana!  You've been chosen by the Violet Dragon to be the Thunder Dragoon," Sil-alia responded.

"But…But…why?"

"It's a long story.  I'll explain later, after we've beaten the Black Dragon into the ground, that is…"

Rigana motioned to Yani.  "Look, the poor guy's having problems.  My guess is that he's never channeled energy before, not being able to use magic and all.  Can you keep the Dragon distracted for a while?  I'll go help him."

Sil-alia nodded curtly, then turned her full attention back to the problem at hand: the Dragon.  It seemed to be getting impatient and unwilling to wait for them to attack first.  How was she going to be able to keep that thing's attention off of Rigana and Yani long enough for Rigana to give him the basics on energy channeling?

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari trudged through the forest.  He had no idea where he was in relation to Lahrin.  The late afternoon sun told him that he was headed fairly straight west, but he didn't know if he was getting closer or farther away form the town.  In any case, the trees seemed to be thinning, so he was near the edge of wherever he was going.

Suddenly, he heard a roar, muffled by trees and brush in the direction that he was headed.  Curious, he headed closer to the sound.  As he ran through the thick growth of the forest, the roars became louder, and Sonari knew he was heading the right way.  He finally reached the edge of the forest.  He found himself standing on the crest of a hill overlooking the town.  His eyes were drawn immediately to clouds of black smoke rising from the general area of the square.

**_No!  Not again!  Please not again!_**

A voice distracted Sonari for a second.  He looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but he didn't see anyone.  He wrote the voice off as his mind playing tricks, and shook his head, as if that could help him get rid of the voice.  Not hearing any more comments from the disembodied voice, Sonari ran towards the smoke.  Where there was smoke, there was fire.  And where there was fire, there was Yani.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia ducked past the Dragon's flailing limbs, cutting through demon flesh with every opportunity.  Yet, no matter how many times she made a pass like that, it seemed as if the Dragon would never die.

"Just die already!  Just _die_!" Sil-alia muttered under her breath.  With every pass she lost strength, even though the wings of the White Silver Dragoon were much more powerful than her ones as a Wingly.  But still, if the Dragon didn't fall soon…

Sil-alia racked her brain for a solution.  Rigana was still trying to get Yani to channel his energy, and she had no idea where Sonari was.  No matter how much she disliked the guy, it was obvious that he would be a valuable ally.  If her physical attacks weren't working, she'd have to try something else…

Just as she was raising her arms to perform a spell, Sil-alia saw the all-too-familiar form of Sonari racing down the road towards them.  He stopped dead when he saw Sil-alia and Rigana in Dragoon armor.

"What the…?" he muttered under his breath, taking in the sight of the Dragon and Dragoons.  A flash of green light and a small whirlwind momentarily distracted him and he heard Yani's triumphant voice.

"Ha!  I did it!  Stupid stone…"

Sonari felt a strange warmth from his pocket.  He looked down to see the red stone that Yani had given back to him the evening before.  It was glowing with an intensity that he had never seen before.  He reached down to touch it, and as soon as his fingers brushed the smooth surface, he felt liquid fire surge up his arm and into his body.  Then the fire was enveloping his body, but not burning him.  When the fire died down, he found himself covered in fire red armor, much the same as the type he had seen Sil-alia and Rigana wearing.  He looked up and saw Sil-alia gaping at him.  He smirked in reply, then took out his Shotel, now wreathed in fire, and walked purposefully towards the Black Dragon.

As Sonari advanced, the Dragon processed this new threat.  He came a few steps closer, and the Dragon realized that this man was very brave, very powerful, or very stupid.  It sucked in air to breathe its deadly black fire.  A few steps closer…  The Dragon opened its mouth, and a huge burst of fire issued forth.  Sonari quickly formed a magical shield, just enough to protect his body, before putting away his Shotel and forming a fireball on his other hand.  And still Sonari advanced…  When the fire died away, Sonari was hovering mere feet from the Dragon's face.  He gave the Dragon a farewell wave, then smirked.

"Flameshot!"  Sonari launched the fireball from his hand, straight at the Dragon's face.  The red fire enveloped the whole of its head, searing eyes and burning flesh.  The Dragon howled in pain, clawing at its face, trying in vain to bring the pain to an end, trying desperately to regain it sight, lost when its eyes burned to a crisp in the heat of the flames.  Sonari turned in mid-air and flew clumsily back down to the ground.  Then he continued to walk away.

Sil-alia watched Sonari's flame attack do what she had wanted to accomplish so easily.  _Well, I was right.  He is a valuable ally…_  She turned her attention back to the Dragon, now writhing around in pain.  Burned and blind?  Yes.  Dead?  No.  A problem it looked like she would have to remedy herself.

Sonari turned back to the scene he had created just in time to see Sil-alia dive towards the Dragon.  It may have been blind, but its limbs thrashing about aimlessly were at least as dangerous as the beast when it could see.  She dodged three or four flailing appendages before she alighted in the Dragon's mouth.  She didn't give the Dragon time to react to her presence before she took out her Shurikama and rammed it into the roof of its mouth, angling it back.  Sonari thought he could see the tip of enchanted, glowing, silver metal before the Dragon gave one final roar.  Sil-alia yanked her weapon back out, and flew away from the dying Dragon, using her flying skills to stay out of the way of the demon's death throes.

The four fighters watched the Dragon die, smoke still rising from its scorched head, blood and other fluids oozing from the wound in its skull.

Rigana was the one that brought them all back to earth.  She swore, then turned to Sil-alia.  "The Shrine!  This Dragon may just have been a diversion!  If they're back, the Shrine is the first place they'll go!"

Sil-alia's eyes widened in realization, then she flew off at top speed without another word.  Rigana turned to the two Humans.  "Hey guys, we're going to need your help.  Please, will you come help us?  I think that the awakening of the Dragon Spirits has something to do with the demons."  Yani nodded, and Sonari didn't respond.  Rigana assumed that meant he would come.  "Come on, then.  Follow me."  Rigana followed the direction Sil-alia had gone, slower, though, for the Humans had not quite gotten used to flying yet.

Author's Note:  There we go!  Another crappy battle scene up!  Grrr…curse this ability not to write good action.  This is going to seriously hinder my fic…  ;-;  oh well…  maybe I'll get better as I keep trying!  ^_^

*sees Sonari running through halls, screaming for help*

DAY:  Well, that's not a side to him you see every day…

*sees Lana chasing after Sonari*

DAY:  Ah.  That explains that.

*both run into computer room, where Lana finally catches Sonari*

Lana:  *glomps Sonari*  Now don't run away again!

Sonari:  O_O  *looks down at Lana attached to his midsection*  *looks at DAY*  *mutters under breath*  Now I know how that weird red-head with the roses feels…

DAY:  HEY!  That's not nice!  *clings to Kurama for comfort*

Kurama:  *looks down at DAY attached to midsection*  *looks at Sonari with Lana attached to midsection*  *shrugs*  Don't worry.  You get used to it.

DAY:  *finally realizes that her characters are loose in the house…again*  *slowly releases grip on perfect kitsune*  I guess I have to go round up my characters again.  Wanna help?  *hopeful eyes*  I'll bet you could really scare some of them with your rose whip!

Kurama:  *sighs*  Do I have a choice?

DAY:  ^_^  Not really!  ^_^

Kurama:  I thought not.  -_-

Well, while me and Kurama are busy chasing down my characters, some of which you haven't met yet, you guys feel free to review and tell me what ya think, okies!  *runs after Malik, who seems intent on setting DAY's room on fire*  Come back here ya little creep!


	15. The Secret of the Shrine

Author's Note:  *hides behind Sonari*  Don't kill me, please!  If you hurt me, I'll set Sonari on you!

Sonari:  O_O  I'm not your dog.

DAY:  But if they kill me, you'll never know what happens to you!

Sonari:  *eyes twitches*  I'm still not your dog.

DAY:  But…but…

Sonari:  Go give someone else your 'buts'.  I'm leaving.  *walks away*

DAY:  HEY!  COME BACK HERE!  -_-  He's gone…  He'll be back though, don't worry.

Newayz, sorry about the wait, I really am.  I'm trying to write 2 good fics at once, as well as having a whole bunch of homework all the time, and a whole bunch of music stuff plus martial arts.  All in all, I'm a busy person…  I'm trying to find time to do this though…  I really am…

Newayz, it's off to answer questions and the like, you know, author stuff.

*shiny anime eyes*  You guys really think I write decent action?  YAY!  *does happy dance*  This makes me happy!  ^_^  *sing song voice to 'got a peanut'*  Now I'm happy, Now I'm happy, Now I'm really happy now!  Hee hee…hee…  onto other topics.

Wow…2 peeps reviewed for the first time last chapter!  ^_^  wait…that's a lot of people…wow…  I'm really flattered that you both think I'm a good writer.  I don't think that 'Lord of the Dragoons' would quite fit this story.  Mayhap you'll see that too when I'm finished, Leon.  ^_^    and for DarkAngel…You really think I could get published?  I think that's the first time anyone's ever told me that…  Thanks for the compliment!  ^_^

*giggles*  Too right, Chozen.  I also particularly enjoy Yani's line there.  "Ha!  I did it!  Stupid stone…"  It also sounds like something I would say!  ^_^  And don't worry about long reviews about absolutely nothing.  I don't care.  In fact, I like them.  ^_^

Oh, and striker, I know you don't like Lana, but you don't have to be that violent…  -_-  I think I might have inadvertently started a cult…

Newayz, now that's out of the way, on to chapter 15!  YAY!  ^_^

The Secret of the Shrine

A tall, dark figure leaned over a large, flat, smooth, black stone.  He gazed intently into the stone, his full attention on the image on the stone's surface.  He had watched the stone intently, ever since he sent the Black Dragon to Lahrin.  He knew what was in the Shrine, and he wanted it.  He absently ran fingers through greasy black hair, and smirked as he saw four winged figures in Dragoon armor fly away in the direction of the Shrine.  He chuckled softly.

"Good.  They've taken the bait."

A diminutive young woman with long raven hair and cold gray eyes emerged into the dark room from a side passage.

"How go the plans?" she asked, while coming closer to the man.

"Well.  Come see for yourself."  He gestured for her to look into the stone.  Her eyes widened slightly as she they focused on one of the Dragoons.  She looked sharply at the man.  This caused him to chuckle softly once again.  "Don't worry, dear.  You don't truly love him, do you?  You'll still get your throne, eventually.  Now, go and inform Malik that the plans go well.  They've taken the bait, and they'll have a surprise waiting for them when they return home."  A small half-smile formed across his mustache-laden lips.  "And tell him that I won't require his services tonight.  This victory calls for a little…celebration, does it not?"

A small, yet genuine smile graced the face of the woman.  It added to her seemingly faultless beauty.  Some emotion gently lit her eyes.  She bowed slightly.  "As you wish, milord."  She left swiftly the way she came.

When she had left, the man turned his eyes back to the stone.  The four Dragon Knights had almost reached the Shrine.  With luck it would take some time for them to check and make sure that what he wanted was safe.  He would have perhaps half a day to set into action his next plan.  But that half-day was all he needed…

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia landed on the ground well before the other three Dragoons.  She was surprised when there seemed to be no signs of any demons in the area.  Nothing looked disturbed.  Everything was as it should be…  But still, she had to check…  She had to make sure _it_ was undisturbed.  If the demons got their ugly hands on _it_…

She shook her head and ran swiftly into the only passageway into the Shrine, letting the Dragon Spirit slumber.  It appeared to dead end, not 100 yards away.  Sil-alia wasn't surprised.  This also was how it was intended to be.  She stopped and carefully observed the writings on the ancient walls.  She gently set her hand against the set of runes that said 'open; unlock' in the most ancient form of Wingly script.  She heard the faint noise of rusty hinges squeaking, and a door just large enough for a person to step through opened in the wall.  After a quick mental note to fix the hinges later, she ran into the newly opened hallway, closing the door behind her.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"So why, exactly are we going to this Shrine place?" Yani asked Rigana as he glided over beside her.  He had caught onto the basics of flying pretty well.  Sonari, however, was having a little more difficulty.

"You see, a long time ago," Rigana began to explain, "there was an extremely powerful Tahoan, a warrior like Sil-alia.  However, she lived in a time of relative peace, so she put most of her studies and effort into researching how to control and harness her power so that others may use it once she passed into the next life.  She was also a very, very religious person, more so than the Tahoan normally are.

"Now, we don't know exactly how, but somehow she managed to harness her power and living energy into a sort of sphere.  After that, we lose all records of what happens to her.  She disappears into thin air.  Some choose to believe that she joined with the Archangel himself, thus gaining the perfection she worked so hard to obtain.  Others think that the making of her sphere of power drained her so much that she died from overexertion.

"But whatever you choose to believe, it is known that that sphere is inside the Shrine, somewhere in the depths of its mazes.  It is known now as the Oracle, for legend says that whoever can wield its powers can control time and space, as was the unnamed Tahoan's specialty.  It is also said that whoever gazes into the depths of the sphere can see past, present or any of the many different futures.

"The Oracle is what the demons are after."  Yani was silent.

During the explanation, Sonari had managed to catch up with the other two.  He seemed to have finally gotten the hang of flying.  "So, those demons are after this Oracle, that can, in essence, tell the future, so they can shape their plans around it?"  It appeared that he had overheard much of what Rigana had said.

"That's what it seems to be," Rigana replied.

Sonari took a deep breath.  "And I suppose Sil-alia's the protector of this Oracle?"  A simple nod from Rigana confirmed his suspicions.  "And we're only mixed up in this because a couple long dead Dragons decide that they like us as warriors, and they want us to have their powers, and now we're supposed to use those powers to stop these demons?"  Another curt nod from Rigana.  He muttered softly under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  "Damn.  We've got ourselves in deep this time."

Rigana chose to ignore that comment, and instead pointed to a small clearing in the forest ahead of them.  "There's where the Shrine is.  I hope it's still standing, and Si's standing with it…"  Her voice trailed off as her mind wandered to depressing thoughts.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia ran through the Shrine that she had been trained in almost since birth with ease.  She knew the twisting hallways and secret passages like the back of her hand.  She let her fingers trail along the smooth runes of long forgotten languages etched into the walls.

When she had reached her destination, which took only a small matter of minutes, she stopped before a carving of a young woman with her hands held up high, an orb levitating over her outstretched hands.  She whispered a single word of the archaic tongue of the mages.

The carving of the beautiful woman became animated.  The face that was once staring up at the orb turned to look at Sil-alia.  A smile crossed her face as she recognized the one who had activated the spell.  She held out the orb hovering above her outstretched hands.  The orb in the stone vanished, and a fist sized, luminescent crystal appeared before Sil-alia.  She gently took the stone out of the air, thanked the woman in the carving, bowed to her once, then traveled back the way she came.

Her next destination was a large room.  Someone who was traveling with her might have been confused about why she had come here.  The only things that made this room different from the rest of the hallways in the Shrine was that there was some sort of fixture close to the door that was giving off an incandescent light, some sort of ornate, wooden stand maybe a third of the way across the room, but the thing that stood out the most was the fall wall.  It was simply a large, infinitely smooth slab of rock.  It was just about the only part of the Shrine without ancient runes and various other types of script or carvings on it, and the only place with such a large area untouched.

Sil-alia took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh.  She walked over to the stand and let her fingers trace over the complicated patterns carved into the wood.  She took the crystal and reluctantly put it in the stand, then stood off to one side.  A single beam of light shot out from the fixture on the wall and plunged into the crystal.  The crystal seemed to explode in the same light that was coming from the fixture on the wall.  When the bright light had faded away somewhat, the light from the crystal was fixed on the far wall, the smooth one.  Except now there was one difference, one very vital difference.  The smooth wall had now turned into some sort of doorway of swirling light.

Sil-alia unsheathed her Shurikama and stepped slowly through the doorway made of light.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Rigana alighted gently in the small clearing in front of the Shrine, casting her gaze about for danger.  Being a veteran from the Age of Turmoil, she knew about the likely hiding places for demons, and ways to lure them out of hiding.  However, the sight she saw upon arrival at the Shrine was far different than she expected.  Instead of the scene of a bloody battle, the area was peaceful.  No demons were in sight.  And there seemed to be none in hiding.

Yani and Sonari landed nearby as Rigana swore a long string of violent oaths.  Yani blinked a couple times before responding verbally.  "Now what sort of language is that for a lady?"

Rigana scowled before she replied.  "It is very suitable language for one who had seen countless battles with these damn beasts, and who knows what they're about.  Are you men really that blind?  This is a trap!  And Sil-alia has obviously fallen for it."  Rigana swore again, and as her initial outburst of anger faded, so did her Dragon's armor.

Yani followed suit as he asked another question.  "Well, then…uh…what do you suggest we do now?"

"We have to find Si!  Then we have to figure out what sort of trap they set us, where, and why."  She sat down heavily on the ground as she pondered their predicament.  "We can't follow Si through the Shrine without getting ourselves hopelessly lost, but I don't want to just sit here and do nothing!  By the Gods, I wish Jano and Ando were here.  Those two were too clever for their own good.  They would have figured this problem out by now…"  She let her voice trail off, even though it sounded like she was talking more to herself than to Yani.

Yani looked around for Sonari, wanting to ask him his opinion on their next move.  When he didn't see him anywhere, he poked a finger into Rigana's back.  "Hey, do you know where Sonari went?"

Rigana turned around when she felt a finger digging into her back.  "What?  What do you mean?  He was right…"  Her voice tailed off as she realized that Sonari really was nowhere to be seen.  She swore before exhaling heavily.  "Well…maybe we should stay here and wait for whichever one of them comes back first."  She sat down on a large rock, daggers still in hand, scanning the area for signs of anything out of the ordinary.  "Honestly, if things like this keep happening, those two are going to be the death of me!"

"They make quite an interesting pair, don't they?" Yani commented wryly.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari lost interest in the conversation Rigana and Yani were having when it turned to demons and traps.  He let his Dragon's Spirit rest, then wandered towards the ornate stone building they had alighted nearby.  He found the entrance, and walked slowly inside.  His brows came together in a frown when he realized the passageway came to a dead end not far away.  Only then did he turn his attention to the walls around him.

The walls were covered in countless runes of an ancient language he had never seen before, occasionally interrupted by carvings, lovingly cut into the stone with exquisite care.  His eyes scanned the walls taking in the meanings of the runes.  His father had told him that the Gift of Tongues was frequent among the Artifice, part of their unique powers, being able to understand all languages, written and spoken, even if they aren't able to speak or write it.

"Sometimes the simplest of decisions makes the greatest change," Sonari murmured aloud as his eyes scanned the walls, looking for clues about where Sil-alia had gone, his indomitable curiosity calling him to follow and see this Oracle that Rigana had been talking about.  "It is up to you to unlock the door to the future…"  His voice trailed off and he raised his hand to touch the rune that read 'unlock.'  "Strange…talking about unlocking a door…"  A little application of pressure, and a door swung inwards, squeaking as it went.  Sonari entered the secret passage, but didn't close the door, wanting to be able to find his way back out when the time came.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia glanced around, nerves tightly strung, alert for the slightest sound.  This was the only place in the Shrine that she had never been before.  The tunnel opened ahead of her, walls shimmering with a luminescent light.  She walked forward slowly, pulled ever forward, yet staying alert to her surroundings, making sure she wasn't caught off-guard.  Grandfather had told her terrible stories about the Guardian of the Oracle before, and she knew she didn't want it to be able to catch her unready for a fight, for she would fight, if need be.

Finally the tunnel opened into a large room.  More like a cavern than a room.  Before entering, Sil-alia looked carefully around, making sure that the Guardian wasn't ready and waiting to pounce on her.  Seeing nothing, she edged her way carefully into the room.  Cautiously, she sheathed her Shurikama near at hand and walked slowly to the object she was looking for.

In the very center of the chamber, there was what appeared to be a large orange ball of light floating at torso level above the ground.  Upon closer inspection, one could see all the myriad shades of color playing in the light orange of the orb.  Sil-alia forced her breathing and heartbeat to slow to normal, raised by the caution and fear of being in this place.  This accomplished, she closed her eyes and gently placed her hands on the orb.

"Please, Oracle, give me guidance.  Show me what I need to know."

She didn't notice the gleam of golden eyes peering out of the shadows of the tunnel she had just entered from.

Author's Note:  Well, there ya have it.  That is a little longer than my average chapter, if that's any consolation to ya.

Sil-alia's found the Oracle, and is asking it for help; Sonari's probably lost himself somewhere in the Shrine trying to poke his nose in on what Si's doing; Rigana and Yani get some bonding time; the evil people are revealed and such; what a nice chapter.

Oh, and aer'll like the next chapter!  Just you wait and see!  Vision thingies abound!  ^_^

Til then, later folks!  ^_^


	16. The Oracle

Author's Note:  Well, hidey ho to all of ya from sunny Florida.  Ha, I wish.  Newayz, sorry this took so long.  I somehow managed to get myself started on two more fanfics and three original stories.  *sigh*  And I try to write them all at once.  From now on, any more things I start shall not be posted until they are finished!  Then all I have to do is write author's notes and all that jazz. 

Ohmigosh!  I just realized it's been three months since I updated!  I am so, so, so, freaking sorry!  I have been really busy, though.  Now marching band season is over, and Speech team finishes in February, so then I shall have muy, muy more free time!

And whoever hasn't seen LOTR:  RETURN OF THE KING yet…well, you should.  After seeing it three times in four days, I decided to read the books again.  And write a fanfic…*sighs*  And for those of you who have seen it, and liked Pippin's song, it's in FELLOWSHIP, page 86 in my copy, if that gives you a rough idea.  It's only the last verse, though.

Okies, onto proper author duties…

Welcome to greenstranger!  I hope you'll be visiting again soon!  In regards to your question about the other Dragoon spirits…well, you've have to wait and see…  can't reveal too much of the plot, now, can I?  It sounds like I've been doing a good job with Lana.  (the chick that keeps attaching herself to sonari)  I want you all to hate her with a passion…  MWAH!

Isabella, if you email me, I might be able to help you with ideas for you LOD fic.  Whatever the case, I'm always glad to chat with some other crazy author who has nothing else better to do.  Email me anyway.  It's on my profile.

*blink blink*  Striker, honey…I think you might have an unhealthy obsession with Sonari…

Yani:  Don't stop him.  If Sonari doesn't get his ego boost…

DAY:  Why?  What's gonna happen?

Yani:  You don't want to know.

DAY:  Please?  ;-;

Yani:  Fine.  You win.  I can't take it when you look at me like that…  *whispers*It's like Lana PMSing, only worse.

DAY:  _  Ew.  You were right.  I didn't want to know.

Sonari:  What was that, Yani?

Yani:  Erm, nothing…  *runs away*

Sonari:  *chases after*  Come back, coward!

Uh oh, characters on the loose again…  Better go catch them.

The Oracle 

When Sil-alia opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the bank of a river.  A sound akin to crashing water was audible.  She gazed about, and saw a waterfall upriver, mist and broken rainbows still visible at this distance.  The beautiful sight made her catch her breath.

Glancing around again, she saw a young couple walking downriver on the opposite bank, coming from the direction of the waterfall.  As they came closer, she could tell what they looked like:  the man was tall with sandy hair cropped short, and the woman was also tall, though not as tall as he, with blonde hair cut just below the ears.  She could faintly make out the shape of a scar on her right cheek, curving from the edge of her eye to her chin.

They were talking, but Sil-alia couldn't hear them over the pounding of the waterfall.  Suddenly, the woman playfully pushed the man into the river.  At the last second, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in as well.  The river wasn't very deep, and it didn't take long for the woman to surface.  There was still no sign of the man.  The woman looked around concernedly.  With a splash of water, he surfaced right behind her, grabbing her legs and hoisting her up in his arms.  Surprised, the woman clung to him until he gently let her legs go.  However, she didn't take her arms from around his neck.  They stood there for a moment until the woman said three or four words, then the man leaned in, and they shared a kiss.  Sil-alia turned away, and found herself staring into the eyes of a beautiful young woman.

She was shorter than Sil-alia, with long black hair flowing down her back.  Her eyes were an ethereal shade of gold, which seemed to pierce Sil-alia to the bone.  Her aura was overwhelming, almost causing Sil-alia to back up a couple paces.

"Why do you seek my wisdom, chosen one of Archangel?"  The woman's voice was melodious, lilting softly and reminding Sil-alia faintly of bells.

Sil-alia dropped to one knee as she instantly recognized the woman.  She had seen her face many times, in a life-like carving.  She was the woman who had created the Oracle, the one woman who could see not only into the past, but into the present and future as well.  Gentle fingers under her chin brought her gaze to golden eyes, and nothing more than the aura of the Oracle brought Sil-alia to her feet.

"Do not bow to me as you would a god.  I am no more a deity than you, probably less so.  I hazard a guess that your life has been purer than mine."  Before Sil-alia could ponder what the Oracle meant, she continued.  "I shall ask you again, why do you seek my wisdom?"

Sil-alia, confused and mystified by her setting, didn't answer the Oracle's question, but asked one of her own, instead.  "Where are we?  What is this?"

"Such a simple question, with such a complicated answer.  We are in a future.  One of your futures," the Oracle replied calmly.  The perplexed expression on Sil-alia's face told the Oracle that she had to more to explain.  "The woman who was over there," she pointed vaguely to where the couple had fallen into the river, but were no longer there, "that is you.  In a future, that is.  Every time there is a choice to be made, multiple futures are open.  When the choice is made, and the path pursued, all futures close apart from the one you chose to follow.  Think of it this way.  The future is like a castle.  When you enter the castle, you come across a crossroad.  You may only go down one path.  You choose which way to go, and you follow that hall.  Different things lie down the other hallways, but those are closed to you now.  Along the corridor are many doors.  You may only open one door.  When the door is opened, you cannot choose another.  You get what is inside the room.  The future works the same way."

"You what you're saying is that this nice, happy, peaceful future is only going to be fulfilled if I make the right choices."  The Oracle nodded.  "And that's not likely to happen, is it?"

"Anything is possible.  You must make the choices that you think are right at the time.  Live life the way you wish to live it."  The Oracle looked satisfied that Sil-alia understood the way to open the future.  "Now, I shall ask you one last time:  Why do you seek my wisdom?"

"The chosen ones of Archangel, He has given us a mission here on Endiness.  We are to fight the darkness that threatens to take over the entire world.  Can you show me who we are to fight?"

The Oracle nodded slowly.   "I can.  However, all these scenes that you are about to see are possible futures.  Depending upon how you unlock the future, are or some of these will come to pass.  However, your enemy is involved in all."

Sil-alia nodded to show she understood.  Then the world around her shifted and swirled.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Yani yawned.  "I'm bored.  I hope they come out soon."

Rigana was deep in concentration.  "They've been in there an awfully long time.  Sonari must have found a way in also."

Yani jumped to his feet.  "So let's follow him!"

"What?  You're crazy!  You'll get us lost.  There's no way we can hope to navigate around the Shrine."

"That's exactly right!"  Yani was very excited about the prospect of getting lost.  "Sonari doesn't know his way around either.  If, by chance, he has found his way around, he'll leave all the doors open so he can find his way out!  We can follow him!"

Rigana now understood Yani's logic, but was still skeptical.  "How sure are you that he'll leave the doors open?"

"One hundred percent.  Absolutely positively!  Let's go!"  He grabbed Rigana's wrist and pulled her through the entrance into the Shrine, Rigana murmuring something he couldn't hear under her breath.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sil-alia gasped as she saw her new surroundings.  Flaming buildings stood all around.  People ran screaming out of the town through any way they could find.  Demons, Humans and Winglies were pillaging and raiding the buildings that they could enter, slaughtering people in their way.  Virage flew overhead.

Sil-alia's vision blurred with tears as she stumbled back a step.  A man pushed a woman and child out of the way right in front of Sil-alia.  A Wingly alighted on the ground.  The man drew his sword; however, the Wingly's blade was faster.  Sil-alia heard her own cry of horror when the man's blood spilled all over her.  She backed away once more, her gaze flitting from place to place, each scene similar.

Suddenly, she heard laughter, as if magically magnified to be heard above the clashing of steel, the roaring of the fire, and the shrill screams.  Her head turned instinctively to where the voice was coming from.  She saw a Man, sitting on top of a huge, white Virage.  He was close enough so that her Wingly vision could make out his basic physical traits.  He was tall and broad-shouldered.  He wore an outfit of all black to match his shoulder-length, greasy black hair and mustache.  She couldn't quite make out the color of his eyes, apart from they were dark as well, but he was laughing as he surveyed the chaos he had put into motion.  This, undoubtedly, was the one they were after.  The instigator in this fight.  The one whom the darkness had consumed.

The world swirled and morphed again.  Sil-alia found herself looking at battles scenes, where the villains always routed the ones who would stop their dark pursuit, burned cities and town, public executions, and other unspeakable atrocities.  And in every single vision, the dark man with the black mustache was there.

Sil-alia vowed there and then that she would kill him.

Then the Oracle launched her into a final vision.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Dead bodies, Demon, Human, Wingly, Virage, men and women alike, some indistinguishable, were everywhere.  The ground was no longer green, but red.  Blood ran in rivers through the once lush field.  Sil-alia looked to the sky.  Indeed, there was the dark man, sitting upon his Virage, laughing still.

Sil-alia heard a familiar voice calling to someone near her.

"Rigana!  Up there!  There he is!  Get him!"  The voice was Yani's.  She turned and saw Yani and Rigana fighting back to back.  Their Dragoon armor was protecting them from most blows, but the enemies were thickest around them.  She could see blood oozing from myriad wounds on both warriors.

Rigana nodded slowly, then rose into the air.  She gathered energy into herself, readying herself to cast a magic spell.  Purple and blue light pooled around her hands and body.  "Lightning strikes harder when you're wet.  LIGHTNING SHOWER!"

"I don't think so, little fly."  The arrogant statement came from the dark figure on the white Virage.  His voice was deep, strong and smooth.  Before Rigana could cast her spell, he held his hand out in front of him, then curled his fingers in.  Rigana screamed.  Her arms and legs were pinned to her sides, as if she were held in his hand.  Her scream caused Yani to look up in alarm.  He was rewarded with a direct strike across his neck and chest.  As blood poured from the wound on his neck, he went back to fighting, though his eyes now had a haunted look in them.  The black figure shot a blast of magic at Rigana.  She passed out, and hurtled towards the ground.  As soon as she touched the ground, enemies swarmed over her.

Yani's eyes closed for a second.  When he reopened them, they were filled with a fire that Sil-alia had never seen.  He yelled an unintelligible war cry, then went on the rampage.  It looked to Sil-alia that he knew he was going to die, but didn't care.  He eventually went down; there were just too many; however, he made sure that he was surrounded by a large pile of dead enemies.

Sil-alia closed her eyes to fend off tears.  When she reopened them, she found herself in a very different part of the battlefield.  She, the future she with short hair and scar, and Sonari were fighting side by side with their backs against a large stone.  Sonari's Shotel swung in silver arcs, felling all who tried to come too close.  Her Shurikama was a blaze of silver.

The man in black laughed once again.  A large ball of pure magic energy was racing towards her, the fighting her.  She had no room or time to dodge the missile.  Sonari tackled her midsection, hurling her to the ground before the magic hit her.  However, the magic caught his Dragoon wings and tore them into shreds, rendering them useless.  Sonari grunted in pain.  The two Dragoons regained their feet quickly, eyes bugging at the chasm the blast of magic opened up behind them.

Suddenly, a large demon barreled through Sonari's attack.  The Shotel ripped open its stomach, but it had no thought for the innards it was losing.  It got a firm grip around Sonari and dragged him down the yawning gap behind him.  Dragoon wings useless, Sonari could do nothing except fall down the chasm, searching for a handhold, but unable to find one.  Both Sil-alias watched in wide-eyes horror as Sonari fell beyond help or hope.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

With a strangled cry, Sil-alia ripped herself from the clutches of the Oracle.  She was gasping for breath, tears spilling from her eyes and cold sweat dripping down her face.  She slowly removed her hands from the smooth, iridescence of the Oracle.  She gazed at the crystalline surface of the cavernous room, then turned around slowly.

And found herself face to face with the ugliest beast she had ever seen.

Author's Note:  Now then, that chapter was interesting, yes?  Epic battles, seeing the future and much more besides.  Visions abound.  Sonari wandering though a maze of catacombs, and a really ugly beast.  What's coming up in the next chapter?

-  Sil-alia picks a fight with the wrong beast

-  Sonari finds his way to…somewhere

-  Rigana and Yani enter the Shrine and find…some weird carvings?

-  Fatal injury, maiming and otherwise being injured

-  Weird fusion thingy

-  And a fast paced chase back to Lahrin

At least, that's what I have planned.

And remember kiddos, I write faster with the more reviews I get.  Light flaming allowed.  After all, I can have my Water Dragoon put out the flames, yes?


	17. The Guardian

Author's Note:  Hello, all ye faithful, ye who read my fanfics, ye who don't give up when I don't update!  Heh heh…  Guess the spirit of Christmas hasn't quite left me yet. 

*sighs* only two reviews last chapter…  I guess that's what I should expect, not updating for so long.  Anyhoo, I plan to update more frequently now that my busy season is almost over.  Mind you, I say almost…

AER!  I'm so glad you're back!  I miss your little funny comments, even if you are a little funny in the head.  Don't worry, that's not meant as an insult.  I'm a little funny in the head too!

Chozen, chozen, chozen…  what can I say…?  Read this chappy, and you shall see what I have to say!  Mwahahaha!  Oh the art of making you read…

Ookami!  YAY!  You finally read this story!  *dances happy dance*  YAY!  For all of you who do not know Ookami, she is one of my personal muses.  Especially with the new Gundam Wing fic I'm writing.  Don't worry, it won't get in the way of this one, I swear it.

Well, I'm sure you're all waiting in tense anticipation for the next chapter, so I shall give it to thee!  Read on, oh readers…

The Guardian 

The creature had the body of a tiger, the legs (or tentacles) of an octopus, wings of an eagle, and the head of a woman.

"Why are you here, filthy half-breed?!  Your kind are not fit even to walk these halls, let alone touch the Oracle!  You shall not leave this room!" it, well…she, said in a raspy voice.  Right before she pounced.  

Faster than Sil-alia could pull her Shurikama, the Guardian was right in front of her.  Retractable claws slid out of the tentacles.  The first flew at Sil-alia, and she only had just enough time to twist away.  But the claw still brushed its target:  her neck.  The razor sharp claw sliced through the fabric of Sil-alia's choker, and it was flung away, far off across the hall.  Another tentacle was flying through the air before Sil-alia had formed a coherent thought.  She was able to turn, so her back took the blow meant to disembowel her, slicing through her skin from right shoulder to left hip.  A cry of pain escaped her lips.  A red-hot pain burned through her left leg.  She looked down to see muscle and bone.  One of those clawed tentacles had sliced through her leg, and she hadn't even seen it coming.  A flash of black, and blood sprayed across her face, the thick red substance in her eyes blinding her.  Weak and dizzy from loss of blood, she could do nothing else but pass out, knowing that her end was near.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari gazed about in awe.  He had walked through some sort of portal, and was now walking through some place made entirely of a crystalline, glowing substance.  He ran his hand down the side of the wall, and found it smooth as glass, and cool to the touch.  He heard a scream of pain from somewhere down the hall.  Pulling his Shotel, he followed the cry to its source.

He found himself in a cavernous room, still made of the shiny substance.  Gazing about, he saw the source of the scream:  that Wingly girl, Sil-alia.  She was out cold on the floor, and there was a great monstrous _thing_ standing over her.  Well, floating was more accurate.  It seemed to be going in for the kill.  He rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing that he was going to have to save her.  It wasn't that he cared what happened to her, it was just that Yani seemed to like those two Winglies, and he would kill him, or otherwise maim and torture him, if he didn't do something.

"Well, if you aren't the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Sonari said, trying to bait the thing.  Yani would have come up with something funnier, but Sonari spent his time sharpening his blade, not his wit.  "Why don't you take on someone your own size?  Well, closer than that pint-sized Wingly, at any rate," he amended.

The beast slowly turned to face Sonari.  It seemed ready for the challenge that Sonari posed.

"Come and get me, vile fiend."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"Where are we?"  Rigana looked around at the walls.  "This looks the same as everywhere else."

"I have absolutely no idea.  I'm just as lost as you are," Yani replied.

"It was _your_ genius idea.  'Let's follow Sonari!  We can find our way out again!' " Rigana said, mocking Yani.  "Do you even remember which way we came in?"

"Nope.  Not in particular."  Yani looked closer at some of the carvings on the walls.  "Wow!  These are amazing.  Come and look at this one here.  It's a woman of some sort.  It looks like she should be holding something…that's not there.  That's pretty weird, don't you think?"

"Yani, would you shut up for…" Rigana's voice trailed off as what Yani said registered in her brain.  "Wait!  Let me see that."  She playfully pushed Yani away from the carving.  "This is it!  This is the carving of the Oracle!"

"What!" Yani exclaimed, shocked.   "I thought you said the Oracle was a glowing sphere thingy, not some hot Wingly chick!"

"Yani!" Rigana scolded.  "First of all, it's a carving.  Get over it.  Secondly, she's the Tahoan that created the Oracle.  That's why she's called the Oracle.  Thirdly, she can help us!"

Yani turned away as Rigana started conversing with the carving in the tongue of the Winglies.  "Excuse me, ma'am.  Could you possibly help us?"

Yani started and turned back around when he heard another voice answer.  He couldn't understand the words, but he wanted to see a carving talking, anyway.  "What do you wish to know?"

"I wish to see my friends.  They both have probably passed by here.  One Tahoan and one…"

"Oh!  You wish to know what is happening to the Dragon Warriors?"

Yani didn't understand why Rigana had such a shocked expression on her face.  "Yes.  That is what I wish."

He elbowed Rigana in the ribs.  "What did she say?  What did she say?"

Rigana hissed the answer back at Yani.  "She knows we're Dragoons."

"Oh."  Yani paused a moment, still confused.  "Is that bad?"

Rigana turned back to the carving.  The wall where the carving was swung inwards.  "Through this passage is what you seek to find."

Rigana thanked the carving, then pulled Yani through the doorway and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Yani asked.

"To go see what Sonari and Sil-alia are up to.  The Oracle said that we can find them through this hallway.  Now come on, O Questioning One.  I don't want to stay stuck in this place much longer."

When the hallway ended abruptly, Rigana stopped stock-still and stared at the room.  Yani halted beside her and looked around in the same wide-eyed amazement.

"Rigana, what is this place?"

"No idea.  But whatever it is, I don't see Sonari or Si."

The room was octagonal in shape.  The walls were covered with carvings.  There was a platform in the middle of the room, bereft of carvings, runes, or any other decoration.  It glowed slightly, the ethereal light pulsing, almost like a heartbeat.

Rigana found herself drawn to a wall on her left.  She walked slowly over to it and ran her hand down the lower carvings as she observed the higher ones.  The carvings at the top were of a middle-aged man.  Her eyes widened as she saw a carving that depicted him in Dragoon armor, almost identical to hers.  In the middle of the wall were carvings of an old man, akin in age to Grandfather.  He was also depicted in the same Dragoon armor.  There were myriad scenes of the two men in battle, and they seemed to be fighting against roughly the same foe.  Rigana could recognize Winglies and Virage among both the men's enemies.  As she let her eyes glide farther down, she was shocked to see the bottom few carvings.  They depicted a Wingly woman wielding a pair of twin knives, helping to slay a Dragon.  She gasped as she realized the woman was her.

She turned around to see Yani staring at a similar wall across the room.  He turned around suddenly to look at her, and she could see the same expression she knew was on her face:  shock and amazement.

"Rigana, am I going insane, or is this real?"

"I…I think it's real…"

"These walls," Yani started, slowly moving across the room.  "Each is dedicated to a single Dragoon.  And somehow, we ended up carved on the right walls."  He stood speechless for a moment before continuing.  "How could this have happened?  We haven't been Dragoons for very long…right?  How could someone have gotten in here and made these carvings before we got here?"

"It must be magic.  This room must be very old…  Those Dragoons at the top were alive 16,000 years ago.  The Wingly mages of old were so much more powerful than they are today.  I'm sure they would be capable of such magic.  They would have to tie it in with the Dragon Spirits, somehow, but they could do it…probably."  Rigana waited for a response she didn't receive.  She looked around to find Yani enthralled with the glowing platform.

"Rigana, look over here.  I'm sure this is what that Oracle lady sent us in to see…"

Rigana walked over to the platform and looked on the surface.  The top of the platform appeared to be made of some liquid akin to water, apart from she could see images through it.  She gasped when she saw what was in the liquid.  It was Sonari, facing some horrendous beast.  She saw Sil-alia lying unconscious by the side.

"By the Gods…"

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Shotel already out, Sonari dropped into a defensive position, waiting for the thing's attack.  It came, quick as lightning.  A tentacle, sharp spikes extended, came at Sonari's face.  He ducked, and swung the bladeless end of the Shotel around behind him.  He heard an unearthly squeal, and knew that he had hit his target.  Two tentacles came from out of nowhere, threatening to crush Sonari between them, but he quickly grasped his Shotel in the middle of the handle, and spun it around it two quick circles, severing both tentacles.  The creature screamed, black blood pouring out from the severed ends of its appendages.  The thing took to the air, flying above Sonari.  It came closer for the attack, another tentacle coming Sonari's way.  He jumped over it, swinging his Shotel high in the air.  It sliced through the soft underside of the creature.  However, Sonari's strike wasn't fast enough to stop the tentacle he had dodged from coming back at him, striking his side.  He could feel blood oozing from the wound, but didn't think about it.  The creature was now limp on the ground, a large puddle of black blood quickly growing larger.  He didn't have time to put it out of its misery.  It would die soon enough anyway.

He quickly crossed over to Sil-alia, ignoring the searing pain in his side.  The wound was deep, but not fatal.  He rolled Sil-alia over so she was lying on her back, eliciting a soft moan of pain as the floor came in contact with the wound on her back.  Her breathing was fast and shallow.  He checked her pulse.  It was very slow.  Sonari cursed, knowing that he couldn't do anything for her.  Her wounds were too much.  He racked his mind for an answer.  There had to be one.

He looked her up and down again.  Then he noticed something:  she wasn't wearing her choker.  Her choker was what held her Dragon Spirit.

"Her Dragon Spirit!" he cried out loud, talking to himself to try and clear his mind.  "The White-Silver Dragoon Spirit was supposed to be endowed with the power of healing!  Maybe, if I can find her spirit…"  He moved away and started searching the room for her Dragon Spirit.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Rigana had watched, amazed, when Sonari fought the beast, and beat it fairly easily.  By the look of it, the thing had nearly killed Sil-alia.  And now he was on his hands and knees.

"Yani, what's he doing?"

"No idea.  My guess is that he's trying to help Sil-alia."

"Why would he do that?  I didn't think he liked her."

Yani chuckled to himself.  "You didn't see the way he was looking at her."

Rigana looked up from the liquid…stuff in shock.  "What?"

"You heard me.  Details later.  It looks like he's found whatever it was he was looking for."

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Sonari gently held Sil-alia as he looked at the stone.  It appeared to be glowing slightly, but it wasn't doing anything.  He tried putting the stone on her neck, about where it would have been held by the choker.  Still nothing.  He placed it in the middle of her chest, where his stone went when he turned into a Dragoon.  Again…nothing.  He stifled a yell of frustration and looked to the heavens.  "What do I do _now_?"  He closed his eyes in silent irritation.  He opened them again when he felt a soft warmth against his chest.  He looked down to see his own Dragon Sprit glowing.  Curiosity piqued, he took out his Spirit and held it next to Sil-alia's.

He wasn't prepared for the blinding flash of white light.  Or the warm, slightly tingly feeling that accompanied it.  When the light vanished, the Wingly in Sonari's grasp moaned softly and stirred.  She opened her eyes to find them staring into a pair of cold hazel ones.  She knew those eyes all too well.

"What are _you_ doing here?"  She stood up slowly, unable to believe that she was still alive.  She was certain that _he_ wouldn't be in bliss in the afterlife.  "And what were you doing to me?"

Sonari stood up and stepped closer, towering over Sil-alia.  "Is that a nice way to greet your savior?"  Sil-alia couldn't help but laugh aloud.  The idea that he willingly saved her was preposterous to her.

Sonari smirked and tossed her Dragon Spirit to her.  "You might want this.  It will probably come in handy with your poor fighting skills."  Sil-alia still looked doubtful.  "Look over there."  Sonari pointed to the Guardian of the Oracle, blood still oozing out of its ruined form.  It stirred slightly.

Sil-alia gasped and ran to its side.  "It's still alive!"

Sonari rolled his eyes in annoyance.  "I didn't have time to kill it.  I was too busy trying to save your ungrateful ass."

"It was only doing its job!  I was the one who came here, looking for information I had no right to know.  I should be the one that's suffering right now."  Her gaze snapped back to Sonari.  "You healed me!  Tell me how you did it!"

"Why does it matter?  That thing tried to kill you."

"Tell me!"  Sil-alia's voice was halfway between a demand and a plea.

"It was that Dragon Spirit of yours.  The White-Silver Dragoon has powers of healing.  Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

Ignoring Sonari's caustic comments, Sil-alia held her Dragon Spirit over the Guardian.  She did feel genuinely sorry for it.  She prayed silently for guidance to heal it.  Her prayers were answered in the form of a blinding flash of white light.  The Guardian shook its head slowly, recovering from its ordeal, then rose slowly to its feet.  Sil-alia noticed a monstrous scar running down its underside.  She guessed that, though the Spirit's healing was effective, it was not able to close gashes such as that cleanly.  A sudden thought struck her.  She ran her fingers down the side of her face.  She found what she was searching for:  a scar running down the right side of her face from temple to jaw line.

"Thank you, child," said the Guardian's raspy voice.  "Indeed, I fear I underestimated your compassion and love of life.  You have proved yourself worthy of passage to the Oracle, when you so desire it.  And your friend," the Guardian turned to face Sonari, "has the same right also, for his strength had given him a place in these halls."

"That will not be necessary," a soft voice, ringing like bells, came from Sil-alia's back.  She had heard the voice before; Sonari hadn't.  His eyes darted around the room, not suspecting the source of the voice to be the prism of pale, iridescent orange in front of him.  "Tahoan, come close, for there is something of great importance that I must do."

Sil-alia walked next to the Oracle without hesitation.  Sonari watched with raised eyebrows as her eyes slid shut, as if listening to some invisible conscience.  The torn, black, band of fabric that once held her Dragon Spirit flew across the room, wrapped itself around her neck, and seemed to sew itself back together.  The White Silver Spirit took its place once again at her neck.  Sil-alia's eyes opened suddenly, filled with pain and something akin to panic.  She floated into the air a few inches off the ground before the Spirit removed itself from her choker.  She squeezed her eyes shut.  Sonari took a step forward, hand on scythe handle, not knowing quite what to do.  The Dragon Spirit, as well as the Oracle, whirled around each other above Sil-alia's head, before coming together in a blinding flash of light.  When the light died down, Sonari could se the result:  a white sphere marbled through with light orange.  This new sphere affixed itself to Sil-alia's choker.

Her eyes opened suddenly, but this time they were out of focus.  Her hair was torn from the piece of cloth that tied it back, and whipped freely about her.  The general impression was that she was caught in the middle of a cyclone.  She opened her mouth to speak, but the voice that issued forth was not hers.  "**This place is not safe for me anymore.**"  It was the mysterious voice that Sonari had heard earlier, soon after Sil-alia had healed the Guardian.  "**You must protect me, chosen ones of Archangel.  You must stop this darkness before it spreads too far, and the damage is irrevocable.  If you do not, Endiness will be destroyed…  Return to Lahrin.  Begin your quest.  Before it is too late…**"  Sil-alia's eyes slid closed, and she fell to the floor.  Sonari stood stunned.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"Rigana, what the hell just happened?"  Yani was just as stunned as Sonari.

"I'm not entirely sure.  I do know one thing, though.  I was right.  It was a trap.  Something's going to be waiting in Lahrin for us…"  Rigana's voice trailed off.  She didn't want to think about what might be waiting for them.

"Then what are we waiting for?  We have to get the hell out of here!"  Yani grabbed Rigana's wrist and pulled her out of the room, backtracking their way through the Shrine.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Next to no time had passed before Sil-alia stirred.  Her eyes opened.  Sonari hadn't moved.  She pushed herself up to her feet, then remembered what the Oracle had told her.  She grabbed Sonari's wrist as she ran back to the Shrine.

He pulled his wrist free right as they crossed through the doorway of light.  "Where are we going?"

"Back to Lahrin.  You heard the Oracle, didn't you?  We have to get back!"  Sil-alia ran down the corridor, not waiting for him.  Sonari sighed, then followed.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Rigana and Yani were waiting for Sil-alia and Sonari when they came out.  With only a nod, all four of them took to the air in their shining Dragoon armor, and raced back to the town.

Author's Note:  Well, there ya have it, all I promised in the last chapter.  Why, why oh gods?  Why must Chozen always guess?  Meh.  He wasn't 100% right, so it doesn't count.  But you were close…again.  How are you always able to predict what happens?  Meh…

Newayz, in store for the next chapter…

- a nasty…thing awaits in Lahrin

- death and depression…of a sorts

- a soaked Sonari

- Yani's poking fun at Sonari again

- Some of Sonari's past revealed?  What?

- Sil-alia and Sonari have a civil conversation?  Dear Soa, what is this story coming to?

I think that's just about all…  Don't forget to tune in to the next exciting installment of 'The Warrior's Way!'


End file.
